The Fiancé's Case
by child-dragon
Summary: Woman detective Bridget has survived her first foray into Sebastian and Ciel's world. Now her talents are required to protect Lady Elizabeth from a danger no one can name and Bridget is again thrown into dangerous and unfamiliar territory.
1. Prologue

Author's Note: I had intended to give fanfiction a break after writing my first manga-based one, but I just enjoyed writing Bridget and Sebastian far too much. That and I was re-reading my books (curse you, release the fourth one already!) and the wild idea of what would happen if Bridget and Elizabeth were in the same room popped into my head. Hilarity is what would happen, my friends. Hilarity. So enjoy. I've got a better handle on both Sebastian and Bridget as character so this should be a fun one.

* * *

She came unannounced. Sebastian's only warning was the crunch of horse hooves on the gravel front and the clack of wheels. The butler twitched back a curtain and watched as a severe woman dismounted and swept to the front of the house. His demeanor did not change. If he was irritated by this interruption – and _her_, of all people! - it did not show. He merely set the china he was dusting back inside the cabinet and latched it shut. By the time their visitor was at the door, he was in the hall and ready to greet her at the second knock.

Even she seemed impressed by his punctuality in the face of a surprise visit.

"Marchioness of Midford," he said pleasantly, "We were not expecting you."

"I know," she replied and brushed past him into the entryway. She cast a critical eye over the manor before turning her hawk-eyed glare to Sebastian. "This is not a social visit. I must speak to Ciel."

The ferocity behind her stare was not directed at him, Sebastian noted. She did not mention his face (lecherous, wasn't it?) or the way he styled his hair. Her cold disdain was gone, replaced by an intensity that he found familiar and somewhat delightful. It had been a treat in the days he roamed the world unfettered. He smiled inside, but to the Marchioness he presented a cool and complacent manner. This might be an intriguing visit after all.

"Is the Lady Elizabeth quite well?" he asked gently.

Ah. There it was. Her eyes tightened and small lines appeared in the skin near the edges as she went rigid.

"Take me to Ciel," she repeated, fairly spitting the words.

Sebastian gave her a polite bow and led the way to his master's study. The lioness was here to protect her cub.

* * *

Lady Francis hardly touched her tea. Neither did Ciel, for that matter. Sebastian hovered in the background, attentive and forgotten. He kept a wary eye on the door. The rest of the staff hadn't noticed they had a visitor yet, but he didn't count on them to behave appropriately when one did notice the addition of an extra coach or another horse in the stable. They would not interrupt. He'd hang Mey-rin from the chandelier by her shoelaces if she came crashing through those doors and disturbed the conversation.

"I haven't found anything substantial," Lady Francis said tersely, running a finger along the rim of her teacup, "It's just half-glimpses and an uneasy feeling. But I cannot afford to take chances, not with my daughter. I was hoping that with your connections you would have someone that could look into the matter – discreetly. I do not want to alarm Elizabeth unnecessarily."

If it were anyone else, Sebastian would believe her falling prey to the paranoia of a mother. This was the Marchioness, however. She was a formidable woman and was not one inclined to flights of fancy. If she had reason to believe someone was stalking her daughter, than it probably had some merit. More merit than Sebastian cared to admit, as anyone that could upset Lady Francis and yet not give themselves away entirely was quite talented at what they were doing.

And if he had guessed at this much, there was no doubt that Ciel had as well. Sebastian watched his young master carefully but the boy remained collected. Sebastian silently approved. Ciel's confidence would serve to reassure his aunt

"A detective is your best recourse," Ciel said, "I know of a good number that are reliable. We would need to invent a reason as to why one would be joining your household and accompanying Lady Elizabeth, however."

That hawk-look returned. Ciel met it long enough to show that he was indeed serious about such a proposition. If a detective was going to do any good in this matter, he had to have access to Elizabeth and to go wherever she did.

"She has tutors aplenty," Lady Francis mused, "But would I not trust a street detective to be able to fulfill such a role, were that not the case. And I simply cannot allow a man to accompany my daughter with no reason..."

The Marchioness was getting ready to dismiss the idea. Sebastian discreetly coughed.

"Marchioness," he said, "If the problem is with allowing a man to accompany the Lady Elizabeth... would you accept a woman?"


	2. The Butler, Generous

It was late in the day and I was wrapping up the last of my business. My client was furious, but at least had the sense to not direct it at the bearer of bad news. If her son was visiting opium dens all day, it was hardly my fault. Sadly, too many women failed to make that distinction upon being informed of the going-ons of wayward children or unfaithful spouses. This one had some sense to her. She had neither burst into tears and sobbed all over my desk (which invariably lengthened the appointment as I had to brew tea and reassure her); nor did she collapse into an attack of vapors (which I thought was just an act, as when a devil pinned me against the stairwell and threatened my person I was not at all inclined to faint). No. She merely sat there and counted out my fee in precise little motions. I felt a stab of pity for her son. This woman was terrifying in her silence. Then she thanked me and was on her way. I saw her out.

There was someone walking down the street with a directness of purpose that intrigued me. I hesitated in shutting the door. Plain clothes, like those anyone would wear, but he was certainly no commoner. His posture was too straight and his pace was too forceful – as if he expected everyone to simply get out of his way. And for the most part, they did, as if unconsciously sensing his true nature and scattering like terrified mice. It took only a second for me to note the red eyes. I was good at noticing things. So I waited with the door half-open and Sebastian turned to climb up the two front steps and into the landing. He nodded at me and paused.

"Go on up," I said, somewhat bemused. He had a bundle under one arm but I couldn't determine quite what. Something soft.

I latched the door and settled myself in at my desk. Sebastian remained standing. I was grateful that he hadn't shown up in his normal attire. It stood out and even though his attempt at blending in was less than perfect, it was better than nothing. I didn't want awkward questions from the neighbors about why the butler of a noble family was visiting.

"So," I said, "I haven't said a word about the truth behind the Downy Street case. Why are you here?"

"I bring work," he said simply, "And a gift."

With that, he dropped his bundle on my desk. It was wrapped in a plain jacket – most likely part of his disguise – and as I stared it unfolded on its own will. An orange tabby sat inside, staring about him with a baleful and confused look. Sebastian smiled and scratched behind his ears with gloved fingers. The smile was terrifying. I wanted to call it a pleased smile, but he was a devil. Devils weren't happy people, by my reckoning.

"What is this?" I asked evenly, pointing at the cat.

"A gift," Sebastian repeated, "I found it on my way over. Ciel does not appreciate strays being drug into the house at a whim and I simply couldn't leave him on the street. He needs a home. And food."

And a bath. The cat reeked. He was also missing most of his tail – only a hand's length of the stub remained. Perhaps bitten by a dog, or ran over by a carriage, or broken by some ill-spirited children. Dirty, flea-ridden, and half-starved.

"This is a _gift_?" I asked in disbelief, "Sebastian, is this some sort of joke?"

"Cats are a wonderful gift!" He sounded offended. "Feed it, give it a home, and it'll love you forever."

"Alright, I'll figure this out later," I said, rubbing my temple, "This has got to be hell's twisted sense of humor at work, I'm sure. What were you saying about work, now?"

He seated himself. The cat was inspecting its surroundings and lept off the desk, sniffing curiously at the floor.

"My master Ciel is engaged to Lady Elizabeth, the daughter of the Marchioness of Midford. She has requested his assistance in finding a detective for a matter regarding the Lady Elizabeth. As the Marchioness is a very proper noblewoman, she was disinclined to take on a male detective and I merely put your name forth as a choice."

"Bloody hell," I interrupted, "Listen, Sebastian. The Downy Street case was a fluke. That sort of work is not what I do. I got hired for that one because I knew the people in the area and they knew me – and that was before anyone died. I investigate private matters – unfaithful husbands! Wayward children! I work for women who are afraid to take their concerns to a man."

"Which is what the Marchioness wants."

"I do woman's work. You are asking for a _noble_woman's work. That makes it a man's territory."

"I am asking for a detective." He put his fingertips together and the pleasant air about him vanished. "Master Ciel has a strong interest in seeing the Lady Elizabeth safe which means I have just as strong an interest. Do you remember what we discussed when last I visited?"

The bloody cat stopped investigating the room to stare at me, wide-eyed. The beast somehow sensed I was the source of the devil's current displeasure. And it was putting its ears back at me as if I were to blame.

"You can't hurt me," I said, "I haven't done anything."

He merely raised his eyebrows and that thin smile slipped through. I instinctively raised a hand to my chest where a small silver cross sat. Ever since the Downy Street affair I had renewed my beliefs with a vigor.

"That won't help," Sebastian said, noting my gesture, "God may protect your soul, but I doubt He'd intervene to protect your person should I decide to do anything."

"Are you really threatening me?" I asked weakly.

"Indeed." The predatory look had dulled in his eyes somewhat. "But my threats are merely to push you closer to your inevitable decision faster. I'll bring a coach around tomorrow morning. You involved yourself in the Downy affair more than you needed to. You agreed to a plan that put you in harm's way. You dared defy me – which I will not forget. A woman's work does not suit you, Miss Therris. I know you will accept this case. You'll be gone for some time, so prepare accordingly."

He stood. The interview was over and I quietly weighed what he had said. Reluctantly, I was forced to admit he was right. I'd have to drop my current cases – there were some associates I trusted enough to hand them over to. If I returned the retainers along with the recommendations it should soothe over any hurt feelings and I could bill Ciel for what I lost in payment. I noted that the cat was still in the room, watching me and twitching its stub of a tail.

"What do I do with that?" I asked, pointing. I couldn't just leave it locked up in here. It'd starve.

"Bring it with you. I'll show myself out."

The clever devil. He just got himself a new cat into Ciel's manor. And I now had a job. With that thought, I hurried to arrange my affairs and pack my belongings.

It wasn't until well after Sebastian's departure that I realized I had forgotten to ask about the specifics of the case.


	3. The Butler, Intelligent

The coach showed up shortly before sunup. My current clients had been unhappy with my decision to leave but I had managed to soothe things over and refer them along to some of the detectives in the city I trusted. It was a terse relationship and I let them think I was abandoning my cases because I couldn't handle the workload. The truth would just make them bitter against me. I was a bit disconcerted on how much I was having to lie for Ciel's sake.

It was a rather plain affair drawn by two horses. Discreet. Sebastian was dressed impeccably in his tailcoat with the crest of Phantomhive pinned to the lapel. It wasn't so discreet but the streets were stirring lazily and he would hopefully go unremarked. I threw the cat into the coach first. Then I handed my two bags over to the butler and he stashed them away quickly enough to return and give me his hand when I stepped into the coach. I took it without thinking and then sat there as he got in and shut the door, staring at my fingers.

It was easy to forget what he was.

"We'll travel to the Phantomhive manor first," Sebastian said as the coach started off, "It will give us the evening to go over the details of the case and ensure you have what you will need to help the Marchioness. She will be at the manor in the morning."

"I forgot to ask you what this case was even about."

It was very careless. Sebastian tapped at his chin with one finger, his expression amused. He didn't have to say anything to gloat in the fact that he made me so uncomfortable that I forgot my wits.

"The Marchioness believes her daughter is being shadowed," he said, "That is all it is. She has no positive proof and has only seen glimpses that can easily be dismissed as fancy."

"So why hire me?"

"Because the Marchioness does not 'see things'."

The amused look was gone. I tried to focus on asking important questions and not the sudden pang of unease.

"Did she describe these incidents? Where did they happen? When-"

He interrupted me by holding up one finger.

"You will have an opportunity to ask her that yourself."

"Then what's your take on it?" I met his eyes. "You know more than we do."

"I am not omniscient."

"But you are not human, either."

Sebastian gazed out the window and watched the buildings pass by. The driver was taking a fairly fast clip and we would be out of London soon at this rate.

"I have not investigated this matter," he said tersely, "Ciel has asked that I put my talents to use but I cannot simply leave his side for long. He has too many enemies and I cannot discount the notion that they may use Lady Elizabeth to get at him. He may be in danger too. I was loathe even to travel to London to pick you up, but the master ordered me away."

"That's fine." My voice was grim to my ears. I was not liking the sound of things. "Let's start with a detailed list of his enemies, then, and which ones are aware of Ciel's engagement to Elizabeth and have the motive to use it against him."

I was rewarded with a fierce smile and a glint in his red eyes. They seemed brighter at the moment, more like rubies than dull clay.

"Of course," he whispered, "Such a thing is a simple request."

* * *

We arrived at the Phantomhive manor around noon and my head was spinning. Sebastian had told me far more than I had dared imagine and even with his startling frankness, I still understood there were pieces he was withholding. He could not give me all his master's secrets. But even then, it still told me much. Sebastian had a different understanding than I did – he was a devil. He could understand the motives and the workings of an evil mind in greater depth and intimacy than I ever could, even if I had ten lifetimes with which to work. There was a pattern in the things he did not tell me and I was able to rule out possibilities simply through his omission.

If a devil did not consider it worth divulging, than it simply wouldn't be something I needed to investigate. There was nothing to gain financially by this. It would not weaken Ciel's power as the Marchioness contributed nothing to Ciel's duty as a hound for the Queen. Revenge seemed like the likely motive – perhaps from a past enemy that he ruined. Disrupting the relationship between him and the Marchioness's family was also a plausible motive, as Ciel stood to gain a lot of influence in the social arena by the marriage. This was assuming that Ciel's relation to Elizabeth was involved at all, however.

She was a very lively and beautiful girl, as I understood. Those types could easily be swallowed up by the underbelly of England.

"I hate these cases," I groaned. I peered out the window and caught my first glimpse of the manor. It was like staring at a city block of London – only uniform in appearance and nestled serenely among green lawn and white roses.

"Oh?"

"I get them every now and then," I said, "Someone's daughter goes missing and when the constables fail the mother comes to me. By then it's too late and all I can do is find the body. I lie to the mothers. I tell them things like she died quickly from a single knife wound. The constables aren't very talented at lying."

My stomach twisted at the memories. The coach heaved to a stop and Sebastian hopped out, holding out his hand to escort me out. I clutched at it as I dismounted, surprised by just how sore and stiff my muscles were. It was a comfortable coach, true, but I was not used to sitting for so long. In London I walked everywhere.

"If it is any consolation," he whispered, "The ones that do such things belong to me and mine."

Ciel was waiting on the steps. I walked over and curtsied.

"It is an honor to see you again, Miss Therris," the boy said serenely, "I trust you are well?"

How did he manage to sound so formal? There had to be a trick to it.

"I am, thank you. It is good to see you again as well – I hope the last time we were together didn't..."

"Not at all. Come. Sebastian will bring us tea in the parlor."

Bloody hell it bothered him. It had to. I refused to believe that a boy could simply dismiss the fact I had been ready to threaten his life so easily. Behind me, the tomcat came running up past us and into the manor. Ciel whirled, his delicate face twisted into an irritated pout. I hid a smile behind my hand.

"Sebastian!" he snapped.

"It's mine," I said, "I couldn't leave it at home – no one to take care of it. Sebastian assured me it would be fine."

"Yours? What is its name?"

"Oh, ah." This was a problem. "I'm working on that," I finished weakly.

* * *

I was a bit surprised by Ciel. I expected him to talk about the case and what I could expect from the Marchioness. Instead, we took our lunch and he made minor corrections to my handling of the silverware (there was a salad fork) and then got out a chessboard. Bemused, I settled myself to play. I knew the rules, of course, but didn't have any practical experience and could only watch in dismay as he toppled my king.

"That is called a Fool's Mate," Ciel said languidly. Sebastian was refilling my tea. "Let's try again."

And he did not pull a second Fool's Mate. I lasted a bit longer the second game and improved even more on the third. It was a loss each time, but Ciel seemed undisturbed by my lack of talent. If anything, it was settling something in his mind. I tucked away a pawn I had taken and adjusted my posture again, steeling my spine to remain straight in the chair.

"So do you like what you see?" I asked.

"Pardon?" He didn't look up from the board.

"I have heard that chess is partly knowing your opponent. Your fiancee is at risk. You wouldn't spend your time playing a game with me for no reason."

"You're determined," he said and left a rook out in the open. I considered it – a trap, perhaps? Not an immediate one but I couldn't see where the jaws would begin to close on the piece I committed to it. It was an interesting puzzle he'd set up. "You learn quickly. You don't think in advance terribly far, but you adjust and don't dwell on past mistakes longer than necessary to learn your lesson. And you're not afraid to take risks."

He watched as I sent my knight out after his piece. In three more turns I had lost my queen.

"I just hope for Elizabeth's sake you show more prudence," Ciel said mildly as he removed my piece. Four turns later it was checkmate.

"I have a request Ciel," I said, "Sebastian has filled me in on what details he can and I'm a bit wary of what I'm hearing. You have powerful and dangerous enemies – which may target the Lady Elizabeth. The Marchioness has enemies because of her position, though probably not as dangerous. Or this is a lone, deranged individual. Or perhaps it is nothing at all."

Ciel's visible eye snapped up at me in irritation. I gave him a smile.

"I cannot discount anything," I said, "I'll not leap after shadows that aren't there."

"So what point are you trying to make, Miss Therris?"

"I brought my gun. It's in my things. And while I've practiced with it I have yet to actually kill someone. Shooting Tom Ratcher was the closest I have ever come. I'm a detective – we find our quarry and step back for the officials. I may not be prepared to handle things should the situation turn dangerous quickly and while this is a risk I have long ago accepted, I try to mitigate it when I can. I want to be able to call upon Sebastian for assistance."

That startled the boy. Did the thought not occur to him? He'd become so accustomed to Sebastian serving him that he hadn't spared a thought of loaning the devil to another.

"He'll have to stay with you, obviously," I said warily, "I may be a woman, but you are a boy and I am still stronger and have had more experience with the criminal elements – perhaps not to the scale you have - but I've been a detective longer than you've been old enough to understand the underbelly's existence, I'm sure. If you're a target in some game as well, you'll need his protection sooner than I would. But in the event of an emergency... I will need to be able to call upon him."

Ciel looked above my head at where the butler stood somewhere in the room behind me. Neither said a word but something passed between them – some sort of an understanding.

"Very well," Ciel replied, setting up the pieces for another game of chess, "Sebastian will assist you so long as it does not compromise his contract."

I started the game. In another few moves I would be able to castle and hopefully spare my king a few more rounds. Playing defensively was a trick I could certainly learn.


	4. The Butler, Fashionable

Sebastian led me to my room that evening. I marveled at the house as we passed – I had never been in such a sumptuous dwelling. I still ticked away bits of information despite my marveling. The pictures in this hall had been changed out a while ago. There had been shattered china here recently – tiny flecks remained in the grain of the wood. And-

"Oh," I said gently, staring at the section of wall where new wallpaper had been almost seamlessly blended in with the old, "Is it-?"

And I had one hand on the corner before Sebastian grabbed my wrist and gently pulled it away.

"I'd appreciate if you refrain from practicing your profession while in my master's manor," he said reproachfully.

"It's not so much a job as it is what I am," I replied crossly, but let matters lie. I rubbed my fingers together and gave a discreet sniff when I could. There was residue and although it was terribly faint I wanted to call it soot from a gunshot.

It was a sobering thing. Was not even his own manor safe? I was starting to understand why a devil would be such an attractive thing for Ciel. He was just a boy.

And damned. I wiped the soot away on my dress.

* * *

My things had been taken to the room along with a number of packages wrapped in brown paper. I recognized them as having been on the carriage. I plucked at the twine holding one shut as Sebastian lit the candles about the room.

"What is this?" I asked.

"Things you will need for the Marchioness's manor."

"Such as?"

"Clothing. I do hope you don't mind my presumption."

I should have expected as much. Still...

"Sebastian!" I spun about. "How did you know my measure-"

The butler was gone. The door clicked shut and I was left alone. Head spinning, I changed into my nightgown and washed my face for bed. I did not touch the packages. I said my prayers on my knees next to the immense bed and found that my hands were shaking. This entire manor was too quiet and I felt like Sebastian's presence was everywhere. That strange smell of his hair. His cold red eyes. I shivered. It was growing cold as the night deepened and I climbed under the covers, marveling at the down-stuffed pillows. I had fallen out of the gutter of London into the lap of luxury.

But I did not blow out the candle and kept my eyes fixed on it until its guttering in its own wax lured me to sleep. I dreamed of fireflies dying in a lake of oil, one by one, until there was nothing left except me standing on the shore with a gloved hand on my shoulder. He whispered something in my ear and I turned.

Light burst free from the window as the curtains were pulled back with one movement. I groaned and raised one arm to shield my eyes and saw a dark shape walking towards the bed. The smell of tea and some sweet pastry hung heavy in the air.

"I must see to the Master's breakfast," Sebastian said, "But I have at first brought you scones and breakfast tea. From Ireland. I have also taken the liberty of laying out a dress I think will be suitable for you to wear today."

"Bloody hell..."

And he smiled at me. I watched him go and then turned my attention to breakfast. It was delicious. Then I looked at the dress. It lay across the end of the bed in a multitude of layers. Corset. Petticoat. Multiple petticoats? I examined the ruffles in mild dismay. So white! I wouldn't dare wear something this white in London. And a corset? The only color was in a thick layer of dark green trimmed with white embroidery about the neckline. I frowned and picked at the ties around the sleeves, waist, and sides. How was all this supposed to go together now? Were the slits in the sleeve meant to be there or were those buttons more than just decoration? I frowned and decided to start with the easiest layer, the chemise. It didn't have much to it except some lacing up the belly to keep it from bunching up when the rest of the dress was assembled.

I wasn't finished dressing by the time Sebastian rapped on the door from the hallway. I swore – very unladylike – and threw the corset back on the bed. The damned thing wouldn't stay in place long enough for me to lace it.

"Miss Therris?" he called, "There are still things to attend to before the Marchioness arrives."

"I'm not ready."

"I'll wait outside then. Do hurry."

I paced the room a few times. Dammit. Dammit. This was humiliating. I was a detective! I'd faced down two devils! I shouldn't be flustered by a dress. I took in a deep breath to still my nerves. No help but to ask. And clutching one arm to my chest, I cracked the door open.

"Sebastian," I called gently into the hallway, "I, ah, I have a question."

The butler was standing along one wall. He kept his eyes downcast on the carpet without even being warned.

"I'm not sure how to wear this," I confessed, feeling embarrassed and miserable, "My dresses... aren't this fancy. They're one layer and the most complicated thing I've encountered is a bit of boning. I've never worn a corset."

"Madam, do you at least have something on?"

"Yes."

"If you would permit me to help..."

He raised his eyes from the floor. His expression was solemn and I didn't detect a trace of amusement or mockery in his eyes. Of course. He was talented, after all, and had there been anything at all in there I couldn't trust I would have bolted like a startled deer. I silently stepped back and let go of the door. He came in and shut it behind him while I paced to the middle of the floor, my arms crossed over my chest and my shoulders hunched. I could feel the blood running to my cheeks already. The slip was very thin and not meant for a gentleman's eyes.

"Once you are in the Marchioness's household you will be able to have one of her lady servants help you," he said calmly, straightening out the various layers of the dress on the bed, "I need only help this once. Turn around and put your arms up."

I did as he bid. I stared at the ceiling and he slipped the corset around my waist. His gloved hands didn't even touch me. Then he saw to tightening the strings and to take my mind off his presence at the small of my back I started to talk.

"Is the Marchioness aware I'm not of the blood?" I asked.

"The young master informed her of your station."

"That's not what I meant."

He was smart. He could figure it out. I gasped with surprise as Sebastian yanked the first two inches of the corset tight.

"Bloody hell," I muttered, "How do you wear one of these?"

"It'll be better once it's all laced. Try to hold still. The Marchioness knows – intellectually – that you are a commoner – but she is exacting in all she does and will expect you to learn quickly what it means to be a proper lady."

"I'm making a poor start of it."

"If it's any consolation-" The corset was halfway laced. I took a deep breath and felt it press against my ribs – confining, but it seemed somewhat comforting – like a strong embrace. "-I am a devil. Do you think I have not seen ladies in far more scandalous situations?"

"Please don't elaborate. I'm already blushing."

"Blush?" He yanked especially hard on the last tie and then stepped back. "Miss, the stories I have will make your ears bleed. There. Now, you need to do the next part yourself. Look in the mirror. See how flat you look?"

He gestured vaugly at my chest and my blush spread to my ears.

"You need to arrange things to lay right. Like fluffing pillows."

"Pardon?"

And Sebastian frowned and then he was behind me. His hands covered mine and he pressed them against my chest, just at the bottom line of my breasts. My breath caught in my throat. His arms encircled my chest and my back was against his chest.

"Like that," he said firmly, "Push everything up."

My heart hammered painfully in my chest and Sebastian let go. He still had not actually touched me and I did as he bid. It was a bit uncomfortable, to be squeezing everything into a proper shape, but I soon understood what he was talking to. I stared at a deep line of cleavage that had not been there previously.

"There," he said, sounding satisfied, "Next we have the petticoat – but first, were you sincere in your demand to have my assistance should the situation turn dangerous?"

I tried to understand the intensity behind his words. There was a meaning there I could not grasp and I was afraid to answer. How significant were words with a devil? I hedged on the side of caution.

"What is the price of it?" I whispered.

"Ciel has already paid the cost in full. You merely need accept the benefits."

"You protect more than just his person, don't you? You protect his estate..."

"And in this you are in his employ, in a way," he affirmed, "Give me your hand."

He drew off one of his gloves and I saw, for a second time, the circle that was etched in black against the pale skin. I peered intently at it, noting the sharp angles and it seemed to swim in my vision. As if hypnotized, I held out my hand and his one gloved hand wrapped around my wrist, encircling it like a manacle, and straightened my arm and turned it over to expose the underside. He put the tip of one nail on the inside, just a few inches above the elbow. There was a faint prick, like that of a pin, and a bead of blood welled up at his touch.

"What are you doing?" I whispered. Part of me was horrified but I could not draw away. There was a curiosity in me that demanded I let him complete what he had started, even if there was a cost and it would be too much to bear.

I stood at the edge of a precipice and just the faint taste of Sebastian's power had made me heady enough to jump.

"Devils mark their prey," he murmured, "Once a human bears our mark we can track them wherever they may go. So long as you bear this sigil I will be able to find you. This is how I will ensure you have my aid."

He drew his nail in a circle. I hissed in pain – he was not tracing my blood into the lines of the mark as I had first suspected. He was cutting a thin red line into my skin and the blood quickly slipped down my arm to soak into the gloved hand that kept my wrist trapped. The entire process took perhaps a minute. I bore the pain without complaint, too fascinated now to pull away. When he was done a perfect circle and star was etched into my flesh. And then it was gone from my sight as Sebastian covered it with a handkerchief and tied it into a neat bandage.

"I didn't cut deep enough to leave a scar," he said mildly, "Once it heals you'll be free of the mark. But until then-"

"-mine."

He smiled. I had voiced his thoughts perfectly. Then the devil in him was gone and he was a butler again, scooping up the next layer from the bed and turning towards me expectantly.

"Now then," he said, "Let's continue."

* * *

I marveled when he was done. There was a full-length mirror in the bedroom and I stood there, transfixed. The dark green complimented my dark hair strongly enough to draw the attention away from my rough hands and sun-touched cheeks. Sebastian fussed about me, making a few touches with cosmetics to help the effect. Everything was muted. I would not draw the eyes and would pass quietly into the background as some unremarkable nameless lady of the blood. It was very well done. Sebastian finally stepped back, giving his work a critical eye. He was not some fop doting on a chance to gussy up a commoner. No. He was merely a perfectionist.

"That should do," he finally said.

The dress laced up the sides and the ties spilled down on either side of my waist where the skirt had been gathered to draw the eye to the hips. My neckline was modest and and only a tiny hint of skin peeked from beneath the ruffles. The sleeves were slightly flared at the shoulder and then descended into elegant folds that ended in more ruffles to give the faintest hint of skin at the wrist. My shoes had buckles on them and I could just barely see the glint of silver from beneath the folds and ruffles of the petticoats. And the corset? It forced my posture to be perfect but it didn't make it unpleasant in the process. It was a very strict form of support – unforgiving – but everything from my belly to the swell of my breasts felt firmly trapped in their proper place. I ran a hand along my stomach up to where the dress ended, covering the skin of my collarbones with my palm. I had never thought of my figure as shapely. Not like this.

"One last detail," Sebastian whispered, pressing something into my hands. I looked at what I held.

Gloves. White kid leather gloves.

"Oh," I said gently. Had he noted my envy of his own? And he merely pressed one hand against his chest and smiled.

"We should go," he said, "Follow me."

I finally got my first look at the other servants of the castle on the way to the garden. It was comforting to know there were other servants. A maid stood in a cross hall, watching as we passed. Her eyes were wide behind enormous glasses and she clutched at a cleaning rag in her hands. Her cheeks flushed as Sebastian walked past and then her eyes fell on me. I saw the stiffness in her posture. The way she turned to return to her work with a ferocity that would surely break something.

Ah. She was jealous then. Well, if she were smitten with Sebastian, she had nothing to fear from me. There wasn't anything between us – wasn't there?

Didn't she know he was a devil?

I shook my head to clear such thoughts. There were voices up ahead – Ciel's, a woman's, and a young girl's. I could only assume it was Lady Francis and Lady Elizabeth. Then we entered the hall and the three turned to us. Sebastian stopped and gave them both a short bow. I paused and refrained from doing the same. I was keenly aware of the Marchioness's hawk-like stare. She was a severe woman, strong and she seemed confined by both her gender and the blue and cream dress she wore. Like me, she was born a lioness and the form of an English woman was confining. I wondered if I had just found a kindred spirit.

That, or a bitter enemy. It usually went one of those directions.

The Lady Elizabeth was surely charming. A few inches of white socks peeked from beneath the hem of her petticoats and her dress was in a bright yellow with an overabundance of ruffles. It was the color of marigolds. Her hair was styled into curls and a bow tied them back from her face.

"May I present to you the Lady Bridget," Sebastian announced.

"Ciel tells me you are a distant relation," Lady Francis said, "One of the country gentry."

"I am," I said, curtseying with a tiny bob, "He has been gracious to allow me to visit for a time and see for myself English society."

The lie came easy enough. Elizabeth let out a sniff of displeasure and marched over to stand before me.

"Look at this!" she said, plucking at one of my sleeves, "So drab! Not cute at all! How is she supposed to see anything locked up in this dusty old manor? Mother, we must take her with us!"

Well. That had been easy enough to accomplish. I saw Ciel and Francis exchange brief, satisfied, looks. I put on my best bewildered look. It was the same look I used when caught snooping somewhere someone would rather not have anyone see.

"Of course," Lady Francis soothed, "Ciel, you are not really in a position to entertain a lady for a length of time, are you?"

"Lady Francis has agreed to let you stay with her," Ciel told me, "They have a number of parties planned in the coming month and the Lady Elizabeth would be able to show you all the things my work keeps me from."

"Oh, it'll be so fun!" And Lady Elizabeth hooked her arm around mine. "Come! I want to see the gardens. Ciel always keeps such pretty roses."

I turned and gave Ciel and Francis a look as the young Lady drug me off. Francis looked pleased. I dared a cheeky wink. Behind the two, Sebastian's thin smile broadened and his eyes glittered. He raised one hand – the one with the mark – and pressed it his arm, mirrored the spot where he had inscribed his mark on my own skin.

I felt cold, even as Lady Elizabeth pulled me into the sunlight.

* * *

Author's Note: My knowledge of dresses ends at the Elizabethan era, but hopefully I'll be able to get enough right to do them justice. I believe the chemise is a bit dated, but I don't feel like going on a researching spree for a fanfiction more than the tidbits I've already dug up. The most complicated dress I've ever worn was four pieces - chemise, underskirt, overskirt, bodice. And I had to get help with that one, and like Bridget, I had to get help from a man. It was hysterically embarrassing and then I spent the rest of the day staring at the cleavage that had magically appeared. Corsets and bodices aren't as terrible as they're made out to be when they're laced up properly. They force you to have excellent posture but so long as you maintain that, they're quite wonderful support. And I'll be honest... that bit with the arranging of the corset? Based on true experience. As I said, hysterically embarrassing. I have cruel friends.


	5. The Butler, Calculating

I had often thought the nobility fell into one of two molds. Arrogant and insufferable twats or gaudy and spoiled layabouts. While Elizabeth could fit the latter, she was certainly not a layabout. We went on a tour of Ciel's gardens where she pointed out the white roses that she found so charming. We detoured to the stables where Elizabeth greeted each horse in there cheerily, pointing out the attributes of each. This one for the carriages. This one was Ciel's favored hunting horse. By the time we returned to the manor for lunch I was fairly swimming in all the information Elizabeth had dumped into my head. The latest fashions, who was who in nobility, and other snippets of interesting gossip. I was starting to feel out of my depth with this case.

But even as distracted as I was, I made sure to keep an eye on our surroundings. Ciel might trust Sebastian, but I did not. He was a devil. If a moment of negligence could cause Ciel suffering... would he take it? I didn't know the peculiarities of their arrangement and so I couldn't bring myself to trust Sebastian as Ciel did.

And interestingly enough, as we walked back to the manor, Elizabeth's conversation turned to Sebastian. She seemed to adore him.

"Ciel is always so alone," she prattled, still strolling arm in arm with me, "It's good to see that he has someone he trusts. And Sebastian is soooo clever!"

"Is he now?"

"Oh yes! He does well for Ciel. I never see those two apart."

"Do you ever... think that perhaps Ciel relies on Sebastian too much?"

She gave me a queer look and laughed.

"Why wouldn't he? He's so alone all the time..."

And she fell silent. Interesting. A sort of melancholy air had descended on her. She worried about Ciel then, even if she hid it fairly well. And what of Ciel being lonely? I had looked into his past as much as I could after the Downy Street case and found that he was orphaned with no siblings. His aunt had died during the Jack Ripper terror. I had wondered how it was a devil would be interested in such a young boy but eventually a horrifying possibility had come to me. A lonely child with no family left – a child still growing and having his personality defined by those closest to him. What sort of influence and hold could a devil get on someone's soul like that? I tried not to think about it. I didn't want to imagine what hell could do with a noble in the thrall of one of its own.

It made me glad I was a commoner.

Lunch was taken outside. Lady Francis watched closely while I picked at my serving of cheese and onion pie. It was delicious, make no mistake. But I was keenly aware I was under scrutiny and was trying to be mindful of my manners. Lady Elizabeth was utterly preoccupied with Ciel. She was still talking to him when Lady Francis and I finished and excused ourselves. The Marchioness was anxious to get me out of earshot of her daughter. We retired to a parlor that overlooked the front yard. Sebastian appeared with tea and then discreetly vanished. I noted that Lady Francis did not say anything while he was in the room. Did she not trust him either?

"I see my daughter has taken well to you," Lady Francis said without prelude, "Good. I must admit that I had my doubts at first, but your credentials were adequate."

Just adequate? Was she baiting me?

"I was hoping to ask you about what you know so far," I said, "Ciel explained briefly, but I would like to speak to you."

She frowned and nodded, waiting for me to speak. I banished the thoughts of Ciel and Sebastian and focused. This was important. I had a job to do and I needed to make a good first impression. I did not doubt that Lady Francis wouldn't hesitate to dismiss me if she wasn't satisfied I was up to task.

"It is mostly in social situations," Lady Francis said in response to my question about when she had the impression Elizabeth was being watched, "There are always people who watch others, of course, that is what the parties and the like are for. But I have had a feeling of unease that has been growing stronger and I have caught glimpses of someone that seems unnaturally focused. The face slips away though. When I try to get a better look he vanishes."

"It is definitely a man, then?"

"Indeed. The last party we were at – he turned and walked away when I looked in his direction. He had... brown hair – I think. The lighting was poor and when I inquired of the people who had been nearby no one knew who he was, or that he was even there. I start to doubt my senses, to be honest."

"I don't," I replied smoothly, "If you feel something is amiss, than I must take it with utmost sincerity. Only once a thorough investigation is done will I be willing to entertain the notion that this might be a trick of the mind, but not until then."

And that seemed to satisfy her. Her manner relaxed and she answered my questions easier. I started to paint a picture of this man in my mind. Someone with connections but not someone so remarkable that he would be of special interest at an event. Could even be someone from a lower social ranking, pretending to nobility much as I was. He was familiar with London streets, as the Marchioness reported that she had also suspected they were being followed on more than one occasion while shopping. He was good at blending into crowds and trailing someone without being seen. Another detective like myself? Someone with connection to the underbelly? Or did he have accomplices?

"I'll have some things to look into," I said, "I should have something to report within a few days. Otherwise, I'll continue to accompany Elizabeth and see what I find. The benefit of being a woman detective is that few people suspect that's what I am, and I often find people are careless in my presence. If Elizabeth is being followed, I doubt he will take the precautions he would should she suddenly be accompanied by a man."

I took my leave of Lady Francis, saying I had to attend to my belongings before we left for her manor. It was partly true. As I walked back to my room, I raised one hand – marveling for a moment at how soft the gloves were – and then wrapped it around my arm, pressing my thumb into the mark Sebastian had drawn. It hurt.

How did I summon him? Was it just chance, if he decided to hunt me out? Or was there something more?

I tried to concentrate. Sebastian. His dull red eyes, like clay, that burned like rubies when he wasn't hiding the devil within. The jet black hair that so carelessly framed a thin and self-assured smile. Thin fingers, the touch of his gloved hand on my wrist and his bare finger tracing along my skin. His arms wrapping possessively around me, holding me to his chest while standing on a London bridge.

I shivered. No. Don't think on that.

"Lady Bridget?"

I jumped at the sound of my name. Sebastian had come up from behind me in the hall. I hadn't heard a thing.

"What did you call me?" I demanded to hide my disquiet. My ears were burning and Sebastian gave me a languid smile, lowering his gaze to the floor. Did he know what I was remembering?

"Best you get used to it, my lady, as that is what you will be for some time now. Did you need something?"

"Did that work? Did I just call you?"

He walked closer and passed one hand over the mark. His eyes were thoughtful.

"Too clever for your own good," he murmured, "I think I shall refrain from elaborating on how it works. You must simply trust that I will uphold our agreement."

"You could explain," I accused, "You just won't because you know I don't want to trust you."

"It amuses me." The phrase was a harsh whisper and there was a note of longing and delight in it. I recoiled.

"I need your input on some things," I said to steer the conversation to something different, "You know the nobility well, correct? Well, after talking with Lady Francis I have some leads I need looked into. I just need a list of names and-"

"I have done investigative work before," he interrupted, "What is it you need?"

"A list of minor nobles that are intimately familiar with London and either frequently travel there or live in or close by the city. I also need a list of people that have connections with nobility, enough to warrant invitations to various functions. Any criminal connections would be helpful as well."

"Is that all?"

"For now," I said tentatively, "Yes. That should be a decent start."

"I'll have it for you before you leave. And please do not bother yourself with your things – I shall take care of everything. You shall have your list before you leave for London."

"London?" I frowned. Sebastian's smile widened almost imperceptibly.

"The Marchioness has a house there and she feels you will accomplish the most close to the city."

"Sebastian, I live in London. Why did you come get me if I could have just met Lady Francis and Elizabeth there?"

"Lord Ciel did not feel like traveling to London."

I blinked. Seriously? Sebastian drug me all the way out here just because Ciel didn't feel like going to London?

"You are your master's servant," I sighed, "I trust that tomcat you gave me won't be found until after I leave?"

"Indeed. As I said, I will see to everything."

I didn't doubt it for a moment.

* * *

We arrived at Lady Francis's townhouse late that evening, after the sun had set. Elizabeth was quite excited to have a guest and proceeded to show me about while the servants carried my luggage upstairs to the guest rooms. The butler – a thin man with graying hair – made tea. I carried in a small purse a lengthy slip of paper with names. Sebastian had discreetly handed it to me as he helped me into the carriage. I was impressed, despite myself.

But now he was gone and I was on my own.

As it was growing late, I drank only one cup of tea and then made my goodnight. Lady Elizabeth took my wrists in her hands and beamed up at me. She was tired but her eyes still shone. I couldn't help but like her. There was a sort of twisting in my stomach at the thought of anything harming her. No wonder Lady Francis was willing to fight like a lioness to protect her. I couldn't help but feel the same sort of maternal impulse.

"We'll go shopping tomorrow," she promised, "We need to get you fitted for a new dress! The party is this Friday."

Party? Oh dear. I felt Lady Francis watching me again.

"Of course," I replied, "I look forwards to it. Good night, Elizabeth."

The bed was turned down already and one of the woman servants helped me undress. She undid the lacing of the corset with practiced ease and I breathed a sigh of relief. It wasn't as bad as I had feared, but it was still a relief to be able to relax my posture.

"Your arm alright, my lady?" the woman asked.

"It's fine," I replied, covering the handkerchief with an absent gesture, "I had a bit of an accident a few days ago. I was being careless."

"A'right my lady. Good night."

And she was gone. I pulled my nightgown off one arm and undid the handkerchief to expose the mark to the air. It had healed over cleanly and only thin red lines remained in the circle and star pattern. If I was careful I wouldn't have to keep it bandaged to hide it. It was on the inside of my arm and would fit under the sleeves of any dress. Sebastian had placed it well.

I shivered and turned away to the window. I pulled the curtains slightly open to look at the street below. There was someone sitting on a low wall opposite the house and I felt a thrill of dread race through my chest. I couldn't tell in the dark but his hair just might be brown. And as I stared, I saw his head snap up and then he got up and started to walk away, putting his back to me.

"Bloody hell," I cursed. Had he seen me? I didn't hesitate. I couldn't waste this opportunity. I pulled a long coat over my nightgown – another purchase of Sebastian's. It was dark blue and would blend in nicely with the night. The buttons were even a dull silver and wouldn't catch on any lantern light. Very well thought-out.

I raced downstairs, my heart in my throat. I had slipped my gun into the coat's voluminous pockets as my last action before scurrying out. There was someone in the main hall and I checked as to who it was, my heart in my throat. Lady Francis. Good. I hurried into the hall and her eyes widened as she saw me. What a sight I must be.

"Is there a back door?" I asked, breathless.

"Yes, servant's door," she said, pointing, "It should be unlocked still."

"Thank you. Give me an hour."

And I dashed for the direction she had indicated. She said one last thing before I was gone and I couldn't be certain, but I think it was "Be careful."

Good advice. Blood thrummed in my ears as my adrenaline spiked and then I was out into the night and down the street in the direction the brown-haired man had gone.


	6. The Butler, Timely

I caught up with him one block down. He had stopped running and was walking at a good clip. Fast enough to get out of the area but not enough to arouse suspicion. I ducked back into the shadow of an overhanging tree and caught my breath. The night was quickly turning cold and there wouldn't be many honest people left out on the street before long. I trailed along behind the man at a reasonably safe distance, curious as to where he was going. I walked quietly. I watched him for signs that he was going to turn or look around him. I stuck to the shadows.

He walked with the confidence of the upper class. His clothing was practical but well-kept with no easily identifiable style. His brown hair was trim and could easily be mistaken for another shade in the right light. I cursed him silently. If only I could get a look at his face..! He had connections to nobility, no doubt, but I was starting to doubt he was of noble blood himself. The vast majority of nobility didn't know how to pass through a street unnoticed, which was exactly what this man was doing.

There were exceptions, of course. But even Ciel, a master of the underworld, wasn't terribly good at it. Even in disguise, his manner betrayed his station.

There was a carriage rattling towards the man. He stopped walking and it slowed in turn. I clung to the brick of a nearby wall hedging in another manor house. The carriage was turned in my direction. I would be seen if I stayed still. Calmly, supremely calmly, I edged backwards and around a corner of the wall, ducking down into the shadow it threw over me. I tucked my hands into the sleeves of the jacket and dipped my head. There. It'd be hard to see me in the shadow and even if they did, they would think nothing of it. And I'd get a clear look at the carriage. There would certainly be some distinctive feature I could recognize later. Otherwise... this would be a wasted pursuit and I would only have what Sebastian gave me to go on. The thought was galling.

I heard the snap of a whip and the carriage rolled past noisily. Two horses. Fine stock but unremarkable. The driver's face was concealed under the brim of his hat. The curtains to the carriage were drawn – dark green ones. No insignia on the carriage. And then it was gone, turning the corner and away. I swore. Certainly, I could recognize it later. There were a few noticeable scuff marks and the curtains were distinctive enough. But that was it. I was out of clues.

Discouraged, I started the walk back to Lady Francis's manor. Detective work was like this. Chase one lead until it was exhausted, turn right around and chase another. It didn't mean I had to like it, however. As disgruntled a mood as I was, I almost didn't notice that the way back to the Marchioness's was being watched. I saw them – three men – at the last minute and I gasped, taking a step back and feeling my heart speed up in preparation to flee. They didn't have me cornered, not yet. I'd noticed them lurking in the shadows in time. But now that I was alerted to their presence they were coming at me, and fast.

I started to turn. I could possibly lose them. Possibly. Then I remembered the mark on the inside of my arm and I drew my gun instead.

"Stop right there!" I cried, pointing it at the nearest man. He slowed and his companions did likewise, held at bay by the muzzle of my gun. I started to sidestep, intending to get my back to the Marchioness's, so in case I did have to flee it would be towards safety. One of the men anticipated that and started to match me. I switched the gun to focus on him.

"Let me pass," I said.

"Shouldn't have been nosing about tonight, Missy," one said. He was trying to distract me. His partner was edging sideways to get behind me.

"Don't," I snapped, pointing the gun at my flanker, "Stay back."

"You really have the guts to shoot that?" He took a step towards me. I tried to steel my nerves. Yes. Yes I did. I could do this.

And the one to my right rushed me. I turned, swinging the gun around and my breath stopped coming when I pulled the trigger. The kick threw my arm back and then the man caught me around the middle and the stink of sweat bore me to the ground. I landed on my back and the gun fell from my hand as the shock froze my lungs. The man was on top of me, planting the palm of his hand in my ribcage and I struggled, trying to force my voice into a scream. The sound wouldn't come. I couldn't breath. The men smelled like horses. I saw raised knuckles flash in front of my eyes – one confused image – and then something cracked into the side of my head. It snapped my skull back and the pavement met it and the world rushed away like the receding tide.

* * *

Consciousness returned slowly. The air was warm, dry, and smelled of horse and hay. A stable? There horse-stench was old though, and mostly gone. The stink of sweat and ale was much stronger. A renovated stable, perhaps. A convenient hideaway. I hesitated to open my eyes. Not yet. I wanted to learn more. My shoulders burned with exhaustion and I felt that my hands were drawn up above my head with rope and tied tight enough to make my fingers tingle as blood struggled to reach that far. I was on my knees and I could feel dirt floor beneath bare skin. My jacket was gone and I wore only my nightgown now.

There were voices coming towards me. I opened my eyes and saw that I had guessed right – this used to be a stable. The walls had been torn down and the floor swept clean. My hands were tied to a beam far above my head. A man was walking towards me carrying a lantern and the three from before were with him. I tried to look at his face but the lantern light was too bright and my eyes couldn't adjust fast enough.

"No," he said, his head moving slightly as he looked me over, "This isn't one of them. Get rid of her... but find out what she was doing before you do."

And he turned and walked away. One of the men hung a lantern on a hook on the wall while the the other two surveyed their prize.

"Wait!" I called weakly. I had to get them talking. It would buy time. I had told the Marchioness to give me an hour – how long had I been unconscious?

Would the constables be competent enough to even find me? I felt terror settle in a tight knot in my stomach.

One of them men walked to tower over me. He backhanded my cheek in absent-minded cruelty and I gasped at the sting of it and tasted the rancid copper of blood.

"You heard him," he growled, "Start talking."

Sebastian. He was a devil. He could get here fast enough to save my life... couldn't he? And would he? He had refused to tell me how to summon him – curse him for that! - and all I could do was trust that somehow, he would know. Somehow, he would save me. I felt tears building up in the corner of my eyes at the thought that the only hope I had was Sebastian.

The men laughed at that. The one jerked my head up with two fingers under my chin. I shuddered at his touch. He had no right!

"Well?" he leered.

"Shove off it," his companion complained, shouldering his friend aside, "We gots plenty of time to ask questions later. Don't see why them fancy folk should be having all the fun."

He grabbed the front of my nightgown and tore it open, shoving it aside to expose the whole of my body. I gasped and then shrieked as his companion joined in, eagerly tearing the fabric away and leaving me naked before them, struggling with the ropes that held my arms back above my head. I shuddered under their stares and felt some part of my mind start to retreat. This wasn't happening. This couldn't happen. One ran his hands down and squeezed my breasts in his fingers. It hurt. I closed my eyes.

"What's this?"

One twisted my arm. I remained limp, some sort of dullness settling in over my senses. Fear had robbed me of my reason and I welcomed it – let it steal away any ability to comprehend what was going to happen next. A rough thumb pressed into the middle of the mark Sebastian had made and I felt the lines light up with a fire as the cuts split open and fresh blood started to bead up. After a second enough had collected that the weight pulled it down and it ran along the lines of my arm and slid to a stop on the side of my chest.

"A devil's mark!"

And the men scrambled away. There was only the sound of their rapid breathing for a moment and then one grunted and stepped forwards.

"Doesn't scare me," he declared. There was a rustle of cloth and I kept my eyes firmly closed. "I'm getting my fun first and you two can hide in fear if you want. Don't mean nothin-"

He cut off short. I froze, every muscle rigid, breathing in tight gasps. And yet nothing happened – there was a grunt of exertion and then -

Thin fingers brushed my wrists. The ropes went slack and then fell away completely. I opened my eyes. The three men were laying in front of me with their heads held at unnatural angles. The lantern had gone out. I started shivering and Sebastian draped my jacket around my shoulders.

"You came," I whispered.

"Of course." He knelt at my side, one arm around my shoulders and it pressed gently against the mark. "Did you doubt me?"

"I doubted you'd get here in time to- to-"

I burst out crying. The fear and sudden relief was simply too much to bear anymore. I turned, curling inwards like a child, and pressed against Sebastian, shuddering in the heat of his body and the simple security he offered. A devil, but God, he wouldn't hurt me now, not like that. I clung to him like I was drowning.

"The Marchioness called the estate," he said, "Said you had gone chasing off after something and she had heard a gunshot. She didn't believe the constables would be able to find you fast enough. I got to London as quickly as I could and was able to follow my mark from there."

If the Marchioness hadn't called, he might not have been able to find me in time. I tried not to think on that. The important thing was that he was here, I was alive and safe. We sat there in the darkness for a few moments more until my sobs quieted. Sebastian produced a handkerchief and set to drying off my face.

"Let's get you back to Lady Francis," he murmured. His arms gripped mine and he started to lift me, holding me close. I resisted. My mind was starting to function again.

"Find me some clothes," I ordered, "I'm not done here. These men were working for someone and I want to find out what I can before we go."

I saw a pleased smile settle on Sebastian's face. He stepped back and bowed, one hand on his chest.

"Yes, my lady," he said.

I talked while I looked around. Sebastian had found a stash of men's clothing that he assured me the owners would not longer be needing. I examined their bodies, resolutely shoving the thought of what they had been about to do out of my head. There was work to be done. I moved with an intensity. This was no longer a job. This was now personal. And I talked to keep the fear and the memory of a stranger's hands on my body out of my mind.

"This is a group effort," I said, "The brown-haired man is not a noble, but he has connections and has wealth. We need to find who owns this stable before they discover the location has been compromised. I don't want to involve the Yard though. Sebastian, can you handle that?"

"Of course."

"How long will you be in London?"

"Until I am assured of your safety."

"Make sure you find that out for me before you leave. Here, look at this."

I turned the wrist of one of the dead men so that Sebastian could get a better look. He stared at it for a moment and then gazed steadily at me, either uncomprehending or unwilling to speculate.

"You can tell a lot about a person from what's buried in their fingernails where soap won't reach," I said, "This one daylights for a chandler. There's wax. I'll need to keep an ear out for any shop that's suddenly lost a hired hand."

And on it went. I wore gloves to ensure I didn't leave fingerprints and was mindful not to leave evidence that the place had been turned over. When I finished, Sebastian escorted me back to the Marchioness's manor. It would be sunup in only a few hours. I had spent the entire night in this business. My head ached more from exhaustion than pain but I was satisfied with what I had found out. We slipped in through the back door to a silent house. The servants were asleep. Hopefully Lady Francis would be too. I glanced curiously at Sebastian and he guessed my meaning.

"I told her I would take care of everything and to rest," he said in a low voice, "You'll want to wake her."

"Thank you." I stood there in the hall, suddenly awkward and unsure of myself. Too much had happened and I cringed inwardly at the thought that I was now turning to Sebastian as a source of comfort. I was tired. That's all it was. He'd be a devil in the morning, once I got some rest and my head cleared.

But tonight...

"Thank you," I repeated, "for saving me. I-I'm not very good at protecting myself. I never have had-"

I trailed off. His expression was unreadable. It wasn't his typical cold detachment. There was something more, something I couldn't place. It was the expression of something that had toyed with humanity for as long as our history spanned and regarded me with a mind that could never be understood by someone with a mortal's lifespan. I started to realize, then, what it was that made him so terribly dangerous. It wasn't the devil in him I should fear, it was the appearance of a human that disguised it.

He reached up and brushed a few errant strands of my hair back across my face and behind my ear. His lips parted slightly and yet I still could not place an emotion on him.

"Learn to," he said firmly, "Or at least refrain from doing anything too dangerous."

I remained still and he turned and walked out into the waning night. There was still a few things left to be done. I had to wake Lady Francis.

She was sleeping lightly and stirred when I entered the room. Then she was sitting up, blinking, and reaching for a nearby candle. My eyes were adjusted to the dark so I lit it for her and she sat on the edge of the bed, her hair tumbling in tangles over her shoulders. She looked pale and tired. Sleep had not been easy for her tonight.

"You're a frightful mess," she said, her keen eyes taking in my split lip and bruised wrists.

"Ran into some trouble," I replied."

"Ciel was able to send help, then?"

Did she not know Sebastian had come? He hadn't seemed terribly keen on sticking around. I decided not to reveal any of his secrets.

"Yes. Someone got me out before they could do anything."

I saw sudden understanding flash in her eyes. We were both adult women and even though our status was so far apart we had grown up with the same fears and knew the same things about our weakness. She rang a bell and directed me to sit in an armchair near the fire. The maid appeared, yawning, and Lady Francis asked for her to bring tea. She also brought out a thick robe for me to wear instead of my jacket. I wearily accepted it and the tea the maid brought. The warmth put a bit of life back in my body.

"Was a terrible risk what you did," she said.

"Not particularly. I've shadowed plenty of people and I wasn't caught at it. I think those men that took me were mistaking me for someone else. He said I 'wasn't one of them'. So whoever he is, he's got more targets than just Elizabeth."

I had an idea. The force of it made me sit up straight.

"Lady Francis," I said evenly, "Can we make up an excuse for me to be gone for part of the day tomorrow? I have someone I need to see and I do not want to take Elizabeth with me."

"I'll tell her you don't feel well and need to lay-in. You need to sleep anyway."

She was quite correct in that. I gave her a brief summary of the rest of my discoveries and then got myself to bed. Sleep came quickly and absolute. The dreams came as well, as could be expected. I dreamed of faceless men pinning me down, holding me and laughing as I cried out and tried to free myself. Then there was a rushing, like the tide coming in, and we fell into the Thanes and one by one they fell under the surface of the water and drowned. I struggled in the inky water, thrashing and coughing, and I saw Sebastian sitting in a boat, just out of my reach. I cried out to him and he just sat there, watching with that unfathomable patience. My last sight before I slipped underwater was him raising a hand and drawing off his glove, revealing the black circle and star on the pale skin.

I woke gasping with my sheets tangled about my feet. It was well into daylight and the quiet sounds of the household drifted into my room. Panting, I wiped the sweat off my brow. Just what I needed. More nightmares. The ones I had already garnered from Downy Street were bad enough. I shoved the thought aside and swung my feet out of bed. There was much I had to do today.

My eyes fell on the mark on my arm. The man from last night had broken the scar tissue and opened it to the air again. It stood out in livid relief, the red lines puckered and hot to the touch.

Infection was setting in.

* * *

Author's Note: Typically I do not like weak female characters that have to be rescued. But part of the Sebastian character is that he can and does rescue weaker characters, despite his nature being that of a devil. So Bridget fulfills the weak character role - for now. I intend to make her grow and learn to handle herself better so Sebastian doesn't have to save her all the time like he does Ciel and everyone else.


	7. The Butler, Waiting

The house was fairly empty by the time I was ready to depart. I dressed plainly. It would be apparent that I'd come into a bit of money but there was no helping it – I could only maintain so many illusions at once. I found that Lady Elizabeth was out with Lady Francis. That would do well. I trusted that the girl would be safe with her mother. I told the butler that I would be out for a few hours and he offered the use of the carriage. I politely declined.

"I've not seen much of London," I said, "I want to walk about a bit. See what there is."

He would have accompanied me, I do believe, but I managed to be gone before he had a chance to offer. I stayed alert on my trip over to Mr. Barrens office. Sebastian may have killed those thugs from last night but their employer had seen my face. It made me nervous and the gun I carried wasn't reassuring me. Sebastian's mark didn't either. It burned under my sleeve.

I trusted a handful of my colleagues but Mr. Barrens was by far the most reliable – and discreet. We traded information on a regular basis and sometimes swapped cases when he got a client that he felt should be speaking with a woman or I got one that required someone with better connections with the Yard. Hopefully he'd be able to help. His office was just below his apartments and a discreet sign hung outside with his name. I let myself in and waited in the landing until he appeared to greet me. He was in his early thirties and quite handsome with brown hair, thin fingers and the soft skin of someone that hadn't done particularly hard work. He was educated, married, and quite a talented detective. I saw his eyebrows raise perceptively upon taking in my appearance.

"Oh, it's about time," he said in profound relief, "Congratulations Bridget. I'm so happy for you."

"Pardon?"

His sudden enthusiasm vanished at the confusion in my voice. He looked almost crestfallen and I wondered how I had managed to disappoint him.

"You're not getting married," he said flatly.

"No. Why..?"

"The clothing. Kid gloves even! I assumed you'd finally decided to settle down with someone that had a bit of money – ah, wishful thinking."

"Barrens," I said firmly. I always called him by his last name. "Can we speak in your office?"

He acquiesced and led me in. It was a well-appointed room with a couch and chair. The desk was off in the corner like an afterthought. The entire effect was more of a sitting room or parlor than office – it helped put people at ease. I settled myself down on the couch and drew off my gloves. I noted that his eyes flickered to my ring finger and saw that it was still bare.

"I assume we'll be trading questions like usual," I said, "I'll start. I want to know why you were so excited about me being married."

"Because if you get married you won't have to continue with this detective bit," he said, "Oh, don't give me that look. I know you enjoy it, but God – it scares me to think you're out there doing this. You're a woman. You deserve to have someone providing for you, protecting you, not scrounging on the streets for whatever scraps get thrown your way from the clientele. Not arguing with the Yard who won't even give you the time of day. And most certainly not running the sort of risks you seem to be – so what happened to your wrists?"

Blast it. I should have left the gloves on.

"My case is a bit more difficult than usual. There was some trouble last night. I'd rather not tell you the details, if you don't mind."

That worried look appeared on his face again. I stalled him off.

"I do have someone looking after me this time," I said, "I appreciate your concern – really, I do – and I'm not in this one alone."

"What sort of fellow is he, then?" Barrens asked quietly.

"Interesting." I frowned. How did one describe Sebastian? "Dangerous. Difficult."

"You should marry him."

And that caught me off-guard. He smiled at my shock.

"Miss Therris, I do not see you falling in love in the foreseeable future. But a marriage doesn't necessarily need that – and you're intrigued by him. It's plain to see. And from all the years I've known you I've come to think that might be the best quality a man could possess for you."

I wasn't sure what to say. Yes, I was terribly fascinated by Sebastian. Even if I didn't know his nature I would find him a mystery. He was so difficult to read! There were those moments of absent-minded cruelty that immediately shifted to such meticulous care so that the line between torment and kindness was left an indistinct mess. I bore a mark that branded me as victim and yet it was my lifeline to safety. The duality of it all was maddening and yet I couldn't find the will in me to turn and walk away.

But love? No. Never. My heart pounded at the thought of it.

"I couldn't," I whispered, "He's not... of my station."

That was only a fraction of the problem. But Barrens accepted the reason.

"I see. A shame. Still, I'm very glad there's someone that can help you. I do try, you know, but I have my own practice..."

"Yes, I know. And I appreciate it. Listen, this matter I'm looking into – I thought it was just an isolated thing but I believe there's more to it. I need to know if you or anyone else have been looking into a string of disappearances. Possibly women, possibly my age or younger."

The gentle look on his face vanished. It became that grim mask of control we all got when we knew we were about to approach something unpleasant. Being male, Barrens had been involved in far worse than I ever had.

"Yes," he said stiffly, "There have been some disappearances. I'm not involved but Mr. Javers is. You remember him?"

Bloody hell. He hated me. No, he didn't hate me personally, he hated the idea of a woman doing the same work as he.

"Can you..?"

"I'll find out from him what I can. Shouldn't be too hard. He's got the Yard hounding him for answers and he's willing to accept help at this point."

"How many have vanished?"

"Four. Three were servants and one was the cousin of a minor noble. The last one was when everyone started paying attention. Where should I deliver any information I find?"

"The Marchioness of Midford's London estate."

I saw comprehension appear on his face. It was like lighting a candle and his face burned with understanding and the horror of it.

"She has a daughter," he whispered.

"Lady Elizabeth. A very pretty girl."

"I'll be discreet. Are you using an assumed name?"

"No. Elizabeth believes I'm a country noble distantly connected to House Phantomhive."

"Bridget." Barrens sounded stricken. "You're mixed up in something terrible."

"I know. But a little girl needs to be kept safe and I think I can do it."

"Yes, yes. Of course."

He stood. I did the same and pulled on my gloves. He saw me to the door, taking my hands before I could leave.

"This man," he urged fiercely, "Keep him close to you. Let him protect you."

The mark itched furiously.

"I will," I promised.

* * *

The stable was owned by the Baron Lueder. He owned two small houses in London – one was currently occupied by his middle son, Corey Lueder, and the other had been demolished some years ago as a kitchen fire had gutted the structure and left it unstable. The stable had survived, however, and was left empty while construction on a new house stalled and sat idle. The Baron had grown tired of London some time ago and retired to his country estate – a very modest one – while his son managed affairs in London, out from under the watchful eye of the Baron and Baroness. Sebastian left this information for me in the form of a letter. I read it in my room, alone, and noted that the parchment smelt of cinnamon, of all things.

I found myself held hostage by Lady Elizabeth for the rest of the day. She had returned with a dress she swore I should wear at the party and was insistent that I try it on, to ensure she had guessed my measurements correctly and see if any alterations were needed. The seamstress stood by while Elizabeth and the maid helped fit me. I kept my arm turned so that they wouldn't see Sebastian's mark and was grateful when the slip was on and the maid was focusing on lacing up the corset.

"Lizzie," I said, catching my breath, "Who all is going to be at the party?"

"Oh, lots of people!" she said. The dress was a dark green – to compliment my hair – with cream accents. "Mostly Viscounts and a few Earls."

"I don't know many. What about the Baronies?"

She thought for a moment and then started rattling off a string of names. I caught all of them and noted that Lueder wasn't mentioned once. Lizzie was certainly sharp. She was naïve, certainly, but beneath that bubbly exterior was a quick mind that processed tasks with hardly a conscious effort. She'd be dangerous once she learned to truly think and not just react to the gentle prodding I gave her. I wondered what she would grow up to be if her station was different. If she didn't have the life of an Earl's wife already planned out for her. I wondered if Ciel saw this or if he was blinded by the ruffles and frills, just as Elizabeth herself was.

"I heard there was a Baron that had a house burn down not too far from here," I said, "What was his name?"

"Baron Lueder! He's so boring." She made an unpleasant face. The maid was arranging the ruffled sleeves while the seamstress fussed with the hemline of the skirt. "But he's not in London right now. His son Corey is though. He's very quiet and I hardly never see him at parties and such."

"So he won't be at the party this Friday?"

"No, probably didn't get an invitation. People stopped inviting him, you know, which I think is so rude! He'll never get to meet people if no one asks him to."

"Does he live alone?"

And Elizabeth let out a squeal and hit me around the waist. I was prepared for this and managed to get a stance before I had the young lady hanging off me in a hug, burying her cheek in the ruffles of my skirt. The maid seemed unconcerned by this behavior. I supposed she was used to it.

"You like him, don't you!" she cried, "Oh, we have to get you two together now! You're not engaged yet, are you Bridget? I knew it! You'll be perfect together, I can tell."

"Well," I said, flushing a bit. Why was everyone trying to marry me off all of a sudden? "You said he wasn't coming to the party."

Elizabeth let go and giggled behind one white gloved hand. Her eyes were sparkling.

"I know how we can get him an invitation! He used to be a friend of Viscount of Druitt before all that horrible stuff happened. Druitt still gets invited to all the parties because he's pretty and he can get Corey an invitation."

"But how do we do that?"

I knew the name Druitt. I had followed the fall-out from that rather closely, interested to see if I recognized any of the girls he had made vanish. I hated him then and I hated him even more when he was released. My stomach fluttered at the thought of seeing him at this party. I wondered how hard it would be to sneak him away from the party proper, somewhere alone... I had a gun... all those girls... Did he know or even care what ever became of them?

No. My palms were sweaty and I wiped them off on my skirt. Hell would take him in the end. Sebastian and his kind were waiting. I could be content with that.

"I can't visit him," Elizabeth said, "It's not safe. But mother hasn't said you couldn't, right!"

"Miss," the maid said carefully, "I don't think that's a good idea. Perhaps a letter..?"

"Oh!" I cried in mock surprise, "My bag! I left it downstairs. You know what it looks like, right..?"

The maid shook her head no. Elizabeth, suitably distracted, immediately volunteered to go bring it upstairs for me. The seamstress, knowing a diversion when she saw one, quickly excused herself as well. I was left alone with the maid.

"Thank you for your concern," I said gently, "But this is important. I will be quite safe."

And I walked over to where I had left my purse in actuality and slipped my pistol out. I held it before me for the maid to see.

"I shall be quite safe," I said and I let some of my determination slip through into my voice, "I know Druitt for what he is. He's a snake, sure enough, but the Yard clipped his fangs and he won't dare try anything overt, not even in the safety of his own manor. And if he does... than we shall have one less snake in the world, won't we?"

The maid looked frightened and a touch scared. I pitied her. It was the look of someone that just realized there is an entire world they could not see or touch but only hear the whispers of and wonder what it was.

"Yes Miss," the maid whispered and she gathered my hands in her own, covering my gun with a handkerchief, "I see. I won't breath a word of this, I promise. Just don't get the Lady in trouble, right?"

"Never," I swore, "On my life, never."

And the maid placed my pistol back in my bag. I noticed how she folded the cloth so that the gun was concealed and yet the grip would be the first thing I found if I overturned the handkerchief. Clever.

When Elizabeth returned unsuccessful we told her I would send a letter instead and that way none of us would have to meet with Viscount Druitt in person and run the risk of him not truly changing his ways. I wondered briefly if I should tell the Marchioness of my designs. She would not stop me, certainly. But I was starting to venture into territory I wasn't sure she should follow. It wasn't just her daughter's innocence I was protecting. Ciel's engagement would fall apart if Lady Francis knew the true extent of his involvement with the underworld and just what his butler was. No. Best I do this as I always did – report a bit of progress here and there, don't name a name until I had solid evidence. Once that was in hand the Lady Francis could summon the force of the Yard to her aid and be done with this business.

Some cold part of me burned like fever-fire. If the matter was too terrible – if I would not be satisfied with the justice of the law – than I would forgo the constables and summon Sebastian instead. And he would bring hell to earth in his wake.

While Lizzie danced about in dizzying excitement, standing on her tiptoes to tweak a bow into my hair, my skin burned flush with fire that seeped from the devil's mark into my blood, whispering of ruin and death, of scorched earth trailing at the hem of my skirt if I dared speak a name. And God help me, I would. I had seen enough of woman's work and the stink of desperation that left nameless prostitutes dead in the river or frightened girls assaulted and then shamed into silence. I'd bring vengeance in any way I could, if it came to that, in the form of a black butler at my side.

God save us all.

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry for the delay in getting this written. I know where this story is going, it's just a matter of finding time to get there, and unfortunately last week my disorder flared up something bad and I just didn't have the energy to do anything. And then the pipes in my apartment froze. It kind of sucked. But we're back with more Black Butler fandom goodness.


	8. The Butler, Lucky

I went to Druitt around noon the next day. Elizabeth orchestrated the entire thing and I was able to present myself at the manor with no difficulty. Surprisingly, it was the Viscount himself who answered the door. I had seen him before in passing and had regarded him only with scorn due to his criminal charges at the time. Now I tried to put that behind me and look at him in a different light so that my disdain would not show through in my mannerisms. It was difficult. I had an honest face. I tried to settle for unease that could be misinterpreted.

"Ah, my lovely little sparrow!" he crooned, seizing my hand and holding it close to his chest. I tried not to take a step back. He smelled of flowers and his hair shone like burnished gold in the sunlight. "I received your letter just this morning and I must say your plight touched my heart deeply, like the barren wasteland of winter, left desolate and forlorn. Come in, please."

I had my gun. I was dressed in a rather daring gown of pale blue and white that dipped frighteningly low across my breasts and shoulders. I was uneasy wearing it and I shied away from Druitt's presence. The memories of my brief capture were too fresh. I was like a startled animal, ready to bolt or fight. But I couldn't tell Elizabeth such things and she had chosen this dress to flatter my figure and had fixed up my hair in such a way that I looked younger than I really was. No brilliant beauty, but enough of a woman that it would touch Druitt's fancy. And Elizabeth had quite a hand at writing and had spun a heart-wrenching letter about my plight as an unmarried woman with no prospects in sight, doomed to be a spinster unless he arranged a meeting between me and the object of my affections.

"I must apologize for the sorry state of the manor," he said as he led me to a parlor, "I've lost some servants recently and haven't been able to replace them yet."

He sighed dramatically and whipped out a handkerchief with lace edges and dabbed carefully at his eyes. Was he wearing cosmetics? His features seemed too pristine to be natural.

"What happened to them?"

"Oh, I cannot say. Perhaps they ran away – they were such terribly pretty girls." My heart dropped into my stomach at that phrase. "The Yard is looking into it but they all seem so convinced I had a hand in it. But no matter! I persevere!"

He drew himself up in resolution and held the door to his parlor. I looked around with sharp eyes before stepping in. He favored chloroform. There was no scent of it on the air and I didn't see anything that could be used to subdue me. He seemed quite a fop, in all honesty, and I doubted he'd be able to overcome me in a fight before I could draw my gun.

Still. The memories were too fresh. I was afraid.

I seated myself and the Viscount sat opposite me, pulling his chair close and leaning in to peer at my face with the very picture of concern. Elizabeth had told him about my desire to meet Corey and how I did not have a means to do so. I needed him to arrange it for me. For the sake of true love, of course.

"My dear Corey has been a bit of a shut-in lately," Druitt mused, "I do believe I can convince him otherwise, however. It should be simple to obtain an invitation to this party for myself – I being the eminence of London society – and I do believe I still have enough importance to warrant an extra invitation for a friend. I think he would find a... modest lady such as yourself agreeable."

His lips twisted with faint disapproval. Did he not like my appearance? Did he not like Corey's tastes in ladies?

"Modest?" I asked faintly, hoping to draw out an answer.

"You blush so prettily, like a shy little bird that flutters away at the slightest glance. I am so sorry you did not come to London sooner, my little sparrow. My parties were so grand."

"I hear women went missing during them." I cursed my impulsiveness as soon as the words were said. Druitt's face went cold and then a faint smile crept into place. He sat back demurely.

"Well," he said gently, "The Yard wouldn't have reneged on my sentence if that were entirely true, would they? Of course not. Though they're awful bothersome right now..."

He frowned and glanced at the window. He seemed uneasy.

"They bothering you because the servants went missing?"

"Ah." When he looked at me sidelong I saw that the disinterested fop look was gone from his eyes. This was a clever one. He just hid it well. I was quickly revising my opinion – perhaps the viper was still dangerous. "Among other things. Nothing to worry your pretty head about. Although, little sparrow, I would hate to see anything happen to you before the party. Do not wonder about alone. Allow me to provide a coach home. I do insist."

He rose, offering me a hand. My heart beat painfully in my chest. Was that a threat? Or was he concerned? I couldn't read him and I didn't have anything else to fall back on. I hadn't investigated this angle. I hadn't had time. Druitt was a friend of Corey, he could easily have arranged to make use of his friend's property. Was he opening up his trade again? I forced myself to smile and take his hand. I had no evidence he was involved, but I also had no evidence he wasn't.

I had a devil's mark though. Let him try what he would and see what became of it.

But apparently I had little to worry about though, as he seemed genuine in his offer. He did arrange for a coach and saw me off, beaming in the sunlight as I had met him – pretty and vacuous. He switched between the two personas so quickly that I was amazed and was starting to understand why he could have bought his way out of trouble. If he could play the idiot up front and still accomplish what he did... he was dangerous. Another lead to follow. Hopefully Mr. Barrens would have something for me soon, as I was only getting myself in deeper and there simply wasn't enough time to chase everything.

When I returned home, Elizabeth demanded to know all the details. I told her as much as I dared in a hushed voice, as if I were conferring state secrets. She listened raptly, her eyes wide and hands clasped together.

"Ah!" she cried, "I knew this would work! Bridget, this is so wonderful we need to go celebrate! Come with me, I know just where to go!"

Pulling on my wrist, she drug me to the door and before I could collect my wits we were back out in the street and I was firmly in the tow of the diminutive lady. Well. This was what I was getting paid for, wasn't it? She headed for a rather fancy part of town that had broad avenues and trees along the walk with a myriad of shops catering to those with wealth. We passed a violinist, a baker, and a toy shop that Elizabeth veered towards and through the door. I looked absently at the rows of toys – stuffed rabbits looking dour and melancholy, little trains and a dollhouse. Elizabeth found a doll that she swore had the same color hair I did and insisted I buy it.

"It's so cuuuuute!" she squealed, "And the dress is the same color as your party dress that you're wearing tomorrow! We can curl your hair just like the doll. Won't that be so cute?"

The shopkeeper wrapped the doll in paper and I carried the bundle under one arm, somewhat bemused. I was far too old for dolls but it seemed to make Elizabeth happy and that was enough for me. Job or no, I was starting to like the girl.

"Hold up Lizzie," I said as we left the shop. She insisted I call her that and I obliged when we weren't in earshot of her mother. "I want to see something."

There was a shop that had a rather disgruntled crowd around it. Mostly servants were coming and going. The sign was simple and denoted that this was a chandler's store. Everyone looked impatient. My heart skipped a beat. Had I just gotten lucky?

"What's that?" I asked, pointing.

"Oh, candles," Lizzie said, "They make scented ones there I hear. I haven't been inside. Looks busy."

"I'm curious. I want to see what's going on."

It wasn't terribly hard to edge our way inside. The men parted rather than impose upon a woman's person – noblewomen at that. Lizzie wound her way over to where the scented candles sat and started inspecting them. I managed to squeeze myself near the counter. A harried shopkeeper was counting out coins for a man that was surely a noble's servant.

"I'm terribly sorry," he said to the customer, "If I find those three I'm going to wring their necks, rest assured."

"S'alright," the man replied genially, "A pity your help has grown so unreliable as of late."

"Staying out late at night... probably drunk in a gutter somewhere..."

The conversation trailed off. I shivered despite the press of bodies. No. Dead in a gutter more like. I'd found the chandler that the men worked for. All three of them even. A stroke of luck indeed. I managed to edge further into the room until I was up against the door leading into the back. The crowd was distracted. No one saw me vanish. I felt a pang of guilt at leaving Elizabeth behind but in such a crowded store she'd surely be safe. God, I hoped so.

The back room was full of boxes and a stairwell leading upstairs. I took that first and the hubbub of the shop died away. There was no one on the second floor and I quickly found the shopkeeper's desk. From there, it was easy to find a ledger complete with what he paid his hired help. Names. I had names. I took a slip of paper from my handbag and wrote them down. That done, I left everything as I found it and headed back downstairs. There was a second door leading to the back alley. I opened it and peered about. Unremarkable. A length of slate and the close press of nearby buildings. A few doors and one basement locked up with chain. I was strangely disappointed.

There wasn't much else I could do. The shopkeeper would have to visit his stores here in the back at some point and I wanted to be gone before that. I entered the main room again and if anyone looked at me, I'm sure they assumed I had merely stumbled into the wrong area or perhaps I even worked here. I could see the shine of Elizabeth's curls bobbing here and there in the crowd. I wound my way over and took her hand, silently leading her out into the street where we both caught our breath.

"They had ones that smelled like lilacs and another like roses and another like the ocean," she was saying, "I don't know how they did that last one! I wanted to buy one but it's too busy. Maybe some other day."

"Maybe," I replied, "I'm tired Lizzie... can we get something to eat?"

This wasn't a ruse. I was wound up from stumbling across such a significant lead and desperate to calm myself down. Food would help. Elizabeth found a small diner that had some pastries and I ordered something French and interesting. We sat outside and the waiter brought us tea.

There was a man on the street opposite, loitering idly. I noted that he kept looking in our direction. Brown hair. Ah. Somehow I wasn't surprised and I realized with a start that he surely knew my face from that night. My instinct was to nonchalantly turn away before he could identify me. But pain throbbed slowly from the mark on my arm – a reminder of the infection that had tainted it brilliant red – and I was suddenly inspired with a brash courage. I looked at him instead and waited until he met my eyes. He wore a hat and it was pulled low to hide his features but I got a glimpse of a strong jaw, clean-shaven chin, and a sharp nose that I could use to identify him later.

We stared at each other and I wished I could see clearly the expression on his face. Shock? Fear? Anger? I couldn't tell. But I let a thin smile slip on my face, trying to mimic Sebastian's, and held his gaze until he turned and fled at as fast a walk as he could without raising suspicion.

Elizabeth was saying something. I let the smile fall and turned my attention back to her. My heart was beating like a caged rabbit but I couldn't help but feel elated.

For once, I was no longer trailing behind trying to clean up the evils someone else had made. I was running ahead now and heading them off. The game had tipped in my favor and I rejoiced in that.

* * *

Author's Note: Do not like writing Druitt. He had such dramatically different roles in the anime and I haven't read far enough in the manga to know much about that. I've been hanging out lately at the blackbutler .net forums and they helped me out on how to write him though.


	9. The Butler, Insightful

The day of the party dawned reluctantly, the morning sun dimmed by thin gray clouds. London stirred about slowly in this part of town, the few that had early business going about in a hush. It was peaceful and eerie at the same time, for someone that was used to constant noise in the streets. Elizabeth had lessons for the better part of the morning and I took advantage of the respite to catch up on my job. Mr. Barrens had dropped off a letter for me late last night and I read it in the study while a soft murmur of the tutor's voice wafted underneath the closed doors. Barrens had found out a good deal. Mr. Javers was frustrated by the case and all too willing to get another take on it to help move things along at this point. There was a pattern between the disappearances, but Javers hadn't found it yet. At first it was only women from the common class that vanished. They showed signs of being the killer's first victims as their method of death was sloppy and unrefined. Later, a few more turned up missing – and these included men now – and from a slightly higher class. Still below the peerage but more than enough to make the Yard take a keen interest in resolving matters. Three people. One body had never been recovered and it was a questionable lead that Javers wasn't paying much attention to. The other two had been killed cleanly and efficiently with great pains taken to erase any evidence. One had been found in the river.

The constables were afraid they had another Jack the Ripper. But there was no obvious link in this, no apparent motive, nothing that seemed to connect these people. I slammed the list of names down in frustration and stood, pacing the parlor irritably. Lady Francis was out and wouldn't be back until the afternoon to prepare for the party. I paused to collect my nerves. I had plenty to go on. Whoever was behind this had money and power. It wouldn't be someone from the working class. So far either Druitt or Corey – or both – were the most likely suspects and both would be at the party tonight.

Javers had investigated Druitt with little success. That left Corey.

I found a phone in the manor and my hands trembled slightly as I had a maid dial for me, as I had not used one before. Sebastian answered, his voice curt and polite. It changed to something smoother, almost pleased, when he heard my voice in response.

"Might be trouble tonight," I said, "I'd like you at my back."

"Master Ciel should retire at a decent time tonight. I can make my way to London as soon as he is tended to."

"Alright. I'll be at a party so I won't be able to make a move until late into the night. Will you be able to find me?"

"Your mark burns bright," he said, sounding amused, "I can sense it. Does it hurt?"

"Yes. I think there's a touch of infection."

"Mmm. I'll look at it then. Enjoy the party, Bridget."

He hung up. I was deeply unsettled by the conversation, despite how brief it was. He seemed too interested by my mark. Was it turning into something more than just a way to trace my movements? I could feel it burn anew every time the fabric of my dressed brushed across the surface.

Sebastian had also used my first name. I couldn't remember if he'd done that before.

Damn him. I had other things to be concerned about. Elizabeth finished up her lessons by noon and we took a light lunch while she talked about everyone that would be at the party. As the maid was cleaning away the remains of the meal something caught her eye and the girl was up like a shot and grabbing at a scrap of paper. I had left my notes laying about. I held my breath as she looked over the paper, an absent smile on her face. It was harmless. I didn't keep extensive notes. A list of names, nothing more.

"Oh," she said with a touch of surprise, "I haven't seen any of these people in a little while. Are they going to be at the party?"

"I don't know," I replied, feigning ignorance, "What is it?"

"List of names." She frowned and tossed the paper aside. "Must have been left by one of the servants. It'll be nice to see them again... I do hope it's a guest list for tonight!"

"You know everyone in London, don't you?" Wild hope fluttered in my heart. My carelessness could be turned to an advantage. I pretended to turn the note over and study it. How would she take knowing that these people were dead?

"Not everyone!" She laughed. "I've only heard a couple of those in passing. But I remember everyone that was at that one party of Druitt's."

I looked out the window to hide the stress that was surely showing on my face. Did Elizabeth just find the link?

"How come?"

"It was the party the constables raided," she said, "I was upstairs in the ballroom and none of the guests found out until late what all was going on. He had some secret rooms below the manor and the constables found them and arrested lots of people. They talked to me, even, a few days later. A detective came by and made me tell him every detail of the party. So I remember it very well."

"This was around the Jack the Ripper case, right?"

"Yes." She shuddered. "Let's talk about something cheerful, alright?"

I let her change the subject. A theory was working its way around the back of my mind and I listened absently to Elizabeth as I let it grow. The property being used by the thugs was owned by Corey Lueder. Corey was a friend of Druitt. The hired thugs were from a chandler's store that had a clear route to the river. One of the bodies had been found in the river. All the people gone missing were present at Druitt's last party. Druitt's servants had gone missing as well.

Elizabeth had been at the party.

The shock of it hit me like cold water. For a moment everything stood crystal clear before me and I quickly excused myself to find Lady Francis. I feared that one idle thought would shatter what I held, like falling glass. The Marchioness had just returned home and was rattling off instructions to her butler. When she saw me enter the room she took stock of my expression and quickly sent him away, leaving us alone.

"It's a copycat of sorts," I said, sinking into a nearby chair, overwhelmed, "Are you familiar with the term?"

"Somewhat."

"It's when someone is inspired – God knows why – by a famous crime and attempts to recreate it. There's someone out there that is copying Druitt's crime of human trafficking, except he's killing people instead of selling them. He's targeting everyone that was at Druitt's last party – the one the Yard raided. The one Elizabeth was at. There's been some other disappearances and everyone that has vanished was either on the guest list or staffing the event."

Lady Francis pressed a hand to her chest, her face growing white. Her eyes were cold.

"My daughter was at that party."

I could hear the horror of realization in her voice. It was that horror that shattered the clarity of my vision, like dew on a spiderweb, and it fell back into haze again. There was something I was missing but the mist was too thick to see it. I fussed with a fold of my skirt, willing my mind to see it, to find that missing piece. I had the frame. It wasn't enough.

"Do you know who is doing this?"

"I suspect Corey Lueder," I said, "He's an intimate of Druitt and has the resources to do something like this. However, I don't have enough evidence yet."

"He's a strange one." She frowned severely. "I have trouble imagining him as a murderer."

"He may not be the one actually doing it. I suspect he's merely arranging things from behind and picking the victims, then letting hired men carry out the crime. I haven't figured out a motive yet. He'll be at the party tonight – that's our best chance for taking action."

"I'll muster the Yard."

"No!" She looked shocked at my protest. I continued quickly. "No, please don't. When you level an accusation against someone with rank you have to be absolutely certain in your evidence. The Yard won't move on it otherwise and if you force them to, they'll drag their heels and do a sloppy job of it. We need to have definite proof first that will overcome rank."

"But the law-"

"This is the reality of my world." Our eyes met. I remained firm. "The law should be above rank, but it isn't. The word of a detective – a woman detective – is not going to be enough against a baron's son. If you truly want justice, than we must be patient. That's how it is. That's what I live with every day."

I saw my frustration mirrored in her eyes. I wondered if this wasn't the first time her gender had thwarted her, if she too had struggled against the confines of being a woman. She accepted it, albeit reluctantly, and finally nodded in agreement.

"But this will be dangerous," she said, "You will need protection."

"Already done. Sebastian will be in London."

I regretted naming him as soon as the words were out of my mouth. Lady Francis was not to know what he was capable of. But surprisingly, this seemed to satisfy her. Her expression grew calm – almost serene – and she rose.

"I am none too fond of him," she said, "But he is capable. Just don't let me catch sight of him and don't you let him get you alone."

Really? That's what she was worried about?

"Of course," I only said.

* * *

It took two maids to help me get ready for the party. I felt trapped in my room, dressed in the first layer while one brushed my hair out and the other sorted through the pieces of my dress. It was a brilliant blue, like the ocean, and was decorated with strings of subtle pearls wound into the tucks and folds, peeking discreetly out in muted shine.

"Miss," the maid said, looking up from the layers of stiffened fabric and ruffles, "Do you want to secure your gun somewhere first?"

"Pardon?"

"You're not a noblewoman, I reckoned," she continued, "I asked and Lady Francis told me."

"We won't tell Lizzy," the maid brushing my hair added.

"How did you figure it out?" I asked, slightly bemused.

"You're so careful around her but you act all friendly-like to us when she's not around. Like you're just one of us, yanno? Not one of the peerage. And other things."

So that was my lapse. I fell back into old habits of familiarity with people of my own station. Well, it certainly made things easier now.

"Yes, let's get the gun on," I said, drawing away and to the drawer where I had hid it, "It's going to be hard to find a spot for it underneath all that fabric. I'm open to suggestions."

We put it on the thigh, high up along the leg. I'd have to bare most of my skin to get at it, but I figured that would be the least of my worries if it came to it. Sebastian would be standing by. I shouldn't need my gun unless things went absolutely, horribly wrong. The dress sat heavy on my frame, an unfamiliar weight, and I fought to sit still as the sun started to set and the finishing touches were put on my outfit. I wore gloves up to my elbow, buttoned with little pearls, and curtains of thick fabric spilled around my waist like so many curtains hiding away what lay beneath. The bodice was tight against my ribs and swept down in a 'V' point at my waist, giving me the appearance of being more slender than I really was. The skin above my chest was exposed and pale in the light, dotted here and there by flashes as the light caught on the silver and sapphire necklace. My hair had been curled and piled on my head, bound in place by pins of silver and a mesh of fine thread, so delicate it looked like it would fall apart at a breath. I glittered. There was a touch of color along my eyes and mouth.

I felt like I was floating as I descended the stairs to where Lady Francis and Elizabeth were waiting. Lizzy wore a pale dress somewhere between lavender and pink. Her frilly white socks peeked from underneath the hem of the skirt. Lady Francis was far more restrained and her dress was a modest green and buttoned at the neck. Elizabeth let out a cry at seeing me and rushed over, darting here and there to gaze at the ribbons and ruffles.

"It's perfect!" she cried, "I was right, wasn't I? Didn't I pick out such a cuuuute dress for you?"

"It is lovely," I said, looking past her at Lady Francis. She looked grim.

"We need to go," the Marchioness said and Elizabeth returned to her mother's side. The coach was waiting outside. The sun had set. It was time.


	10. The Butler, Graceful

I think the abundance of light was what startled me. I counted light by cost – oil for the lamps – and once night fell the darkness held sway in my world. This was not the case here. The manor was lit all the way along the green by rows upon rows of lights and more brilliance poured from the open doors onto the gravel. Lady Francis didn't look terribly impressed but Lady Elizabeth was about to tumble out the door as soon as the carriage stopped moving. A servant escorted us inside and I was hard-pressed to keep up with Lizzy as she darted through the door and slipped seamlessly into the crowd. I lost sight of Lady Francis almost immediately. There were so many people! It was a tumult of color and light and sound. Voices washed over me like fog and I was distracted by the sound of a small group of musicians in some remote corner. There were too many details to take in. I felt lost and adrift. I had trained myself to notice things that were out of place but in this setting, everything was unnatural. I had never seen so many finely dressed people in one place, so many servants, so much jewelry, and so many small details that could be important that I could no longer sift through them.

"M'lady," a cool voice murmured in my ear, "Would you care for a glass of wine?"

And the world stilled and calmed itself. My attention narrowed in to the intimate presence of one person who was even now putting a gloved hand to the small of my back. The touch was light – just brushing the cloth – and I felt like my skin was on fire. Then the world resumed spinning and I started breathing again. The ball continued to whirl around us but I was no longer lost in it.

"Yes," I said quietly to Sebastian, "If only to blend in."

He remained close, escorting me with his hand just at my back. It was a possessive gesture, quietly indicating to all the men nearby that I was owned. I noted that they didn't seem to care. Of course not. Even with all the work we had put in, I was no great beauty, and nothing worth contesting another man over. I did note that the women watched with narrow eyes. Did they wonder who I was to attract such a handsome fellow? I demurely accepted the glass of white wine Sebastian took from a servant for me and used the moment to run my gaze up and down the demon, taking in his appearance. He was dressed as one of the gentry in a finely tailored suit and jacket with a ruby pinned at his neck.

"I lost sight of Lady Elizabeth," I said.

"I see her. It's too early in the party, anyway. The guests haven't drunk enough wine to be careless. Might I steal you away for a moment? There should be a quiet room nearby."

"Pardon?"

Lady Francis had said to not let him get me alone.

"The mark," he whispered and he leaned in when he said it, one hand brushing the tips of my curls and falling to rest over my arm. I hissed at the flare of fire and he gave me that slight smile.

I let him lead me away. The sounds of the ball were muted in the tiny library he found and I stood in the middle of the room, watching him as he closed the doors behind us. Strange. The thought of him taking advantage of me hadn't really crossed my mind. Oh, there were darker thoughts lurking in my mind that I dared not address, but the fears and hopes of everyone I was around hadn't taken root. Marriage would never happen. I did not fear he would force himself on me. There was something too refined in his nature that made me believe brute force was not to his taste. Not at all.

But was he trying to seduce me instead?

Ridiculous. Yet – no. I dared not consider it. There were dark thoughts in that direction and I could not entertain them, not as a proper woman.

"Let me see your arm."

"It's a bit difficult," I muttered, tugging at the hem of my sleeve.

"Unlace the neckline a hair. Here."

He moved quickly, thin fingers quickly unbuttoning the back and pulling some slack into the ties. My cheeks felt flush and I stared resolutely at the wall, this time successfully tugging my sleeve down and baring my shoulder and upper arm. This was far more skin than was proper. I was already daring much by simply wearing this dress to begin with. But Sebastian was only showing interest in one thing and I watched him idly as he inspected the mark on my arm. It hadn't changed much, still vivid red and swollen hot.

"Clean it well tonight," he said, "Soap and water. When we have more time, I can see to it better. It'll scar if it takes too long to heal."

"And if it does?"

He just gave me a lazy smile and slid my sleeve back up and fastened the buttons to my dress.

"I'm surprised Ciel did not come," I commented.

"He dislikes parties." Sebastian took my arm as we returned to the party. He navigated us expertly through the crowd and I paused here and there to look about, pretending to sip at wine to hide where I was staring. "The last one he attended here in London he found... most unpleasant."

"Who hosted it?"

"The Viscount Druitt."

I coughed. Oh bloody hell. Was he at the doomed party too? I noted that Sebastian was giving me his curious look – the one where he slightly raised his eyebrows and the smallest of frowns tugged at the corner of his lips. He disliked having to be curious, I thought.

"The one that was raided, wasn't it?"

"Indeed."

"Our mark is targeting guests from that party."

And he responded by moving again and I had no choice but to follow. Was he straying towards the dance floor? God help me if he was. He did not look pleased. Was he unhappy that I had figured this out before him? I shook myself. I was here for a job, not to gawk at Sebastian and wonder about his motives. One could not reason out the motives of a devil.

He was terribly distracting, however.

"Corey Lueder, correct?" he said, stopping just short of the handful of dancing couples. I swallowed hard. He did seem intent on the dancing.

"Yes. You know him?"

"Of course. There, on the other side of the hall, standing alone. Here. Just follow me."

And he put one hand upon my waist and took the other hand in his. I drew in a startled breath and then he stepped into the dance and eased me along with him. His grip was nothing like before. Sebastian was careful about touch – polite and discreet – but now he held my waist firm, fingers digging into the skin and I shied away from it. And apparently it herded me exactly where I was supposed to step next in the dance. The pressure relented. A pull on my raised hand and he twisted so that my wrist turned and I moved to follow the motion, stepping beside Sebastian and then before him. Both his hands were at my waist.

"Cover mine with yours," he whispered. I did so, my fingers over his own, the fabric of my gloves catching on his. "Step right."

He tapped my ankle with his toe and I obediently stepped in the direction indicated. He grabbed my hand and raised my hand above my head, twining the fingers so that the body naturally followed the turn of the arm and my skirts flared out as I spun once – twice – and then Sebastian was back in front of me, catching my waist and pulling me along. I noted dizzily that we were crossing the dance floor quite quickly and would be quite close to Corey in a moment.

"Act winded," he said, "And bow out."

The gentle guides were gone. I misstepped with no lead to go by and stumbled. Sebastian's arm caught me about the waist and I fell into him, shocked by the sudden closeness and the heat that seemed to originate from the devil's mark I bore. I stepped back and away, laughing to cover my unease.

"Sorry," I said airily, "Give me a moment."

Sebastian bowed and walked away. I laughed again, shaking my head in dismay I only had to half-feign. Had I really managed that? My heart was fluttering and my hands were shaking slightly. I noted that Corey was looking at me in mild interest.

"Not one for dancing?" he asked wryly.

"No, I am not," I replied, trying to bludgeon my speech into some manner of refinement. Avoid shortening words. That seemed to help. "I'm from the countryside, so I don't go to many parties."

"You're not missing much. If you've been to one, you've been to them all. If not for my friend – Druitt – I'd not be here at all. He insisted."

Corey frowned dourly. I tried to think of some way to draw him out more but the silence stretched on between us. My thoughts kept drifting away and resting on Sebastian, which was maddening, and I tried to suppress them. What the hell was wrong with me?

"Forgive me, I've forgotten my manners," Corey said abruptly, turning and giving me a modest bow, "I am Corey Lueder. You are?"

"Bridget Therris. I am pleased to meet you."

His gaze was distracted. I followed where he was looking and saw that he was watching Sebastian, of all things. My thoughts fell into turmoil.

"That man you were dancing with," Corey murmured, "Who is he?"

"I-I'm not quite sure," I managed to reply, "He didn't introduce himself properly before whisking me off. He's rather – forward."

That was certainly true. For a butler he took a lot of liberties, but then again, the butler was only a role he assumed.

"Seems familiar."

I felt light-headed, an euphoric sort of feeling as all the connections started to fall into place. It was like watching the first bit of ice fall slide down a roof under the sun, the last seconds where it glittered in the light before crashing to the cobblestones below and shattering to shards. When I spoke, I barely felt like it was my voice, that I was just watching remotely and pulling the strings to make my body do what I wished.

"He did mention," I said, "That the last party he was at was hosted by Druitt. That it hadn't ended well – the Yard had raided it."

Corey's face grew focused and hungry.

"Excuse me."

He took off across the floor, heading towards where Sebastian had last been in sight. I let out a small breath and leaned against the wall. That was it then. I'd solved the case. Now it was just a matter of finding enough evidence to convince the authorities. Of course, if Corey harassed Sebastian a bit too much, it'd be solved that way, but I preferred to let justice be done. The memory of how Sebastian handled things was a bit too difficult to bear.

I let myself wear a triumphant smile. Regardless of how things fell out from here, I'd figured it out. Corey was indeed a copycat and was finishing up Druitt's last fateful party. He'd been making people disappear from his balls one at a time and when the Yard shut that down, Corey was picking up the pieces. Who's to say why? I had never quite grasped what made criminals do what they did and I often wondered if there was something different in the nature of their souls, some little piece of hell lodged in there that corrupted the moral code. Regardless of motives, Corey was hunting down all the people that had been on that guest list. Lady Elizabeth. Sebastian (although his name hadn't been formally listed). And Ciel?

Curious. Why hadn't Ciel been a target then?

"I worked so hard to put you two together," Sebastian said as he approached from behind me. I turned. "And you go and chase him off."

"I've solved the case."

He looked surprised – but only for a moment. Then he smiled and his red eyes seemed brighter somehow. I dismissed it as the candlelight.

"Do tell me then."

"Corey is hunting down everyone that was on the guest list for the party of Druitt's that was raided. That includes Lady Elizabeth. And you said Ciel was there – how come he hasn't been targeted yet? Are you protecting him?"

Sebastian chuckled softly. "My master was in disguise. I'll say no more."

Then he turned, like a dog sniffing the wind, his eyes darting back and forth. I tried to catch what he saw but I only saw the whirl of skirts and the abundance of light. Everything glittered.

"Elizabeth. That door, there. Go."

He pointed and I was off like a shot. I hurried as fast as propriety allowed, one hand gathering up my skirts and lifting them up to my ankle. The door was slightly ajar and I darted in, shutting it behind me and holding still while I listened. There was a man's footsteps dwindling in the distance but nothing more. Damnit all, how had we been so careless? She'd been left unattended while Sebastian harassed me and I was drunk in my own cleverness in figuring it all out. I pulled the skirt up to my knee and slipped my gun out of the holster. Then I trotted down the corridor, cursing my shoes that wouldn't let me move quietly. Where was Sebastian? Heading Corey off, I hoped.

The hall took a couple twists and turns and each time I was barely able to keep up by the echo of receding footsteps. Whoever I was chasing was encumbered. That frightened me and the fear made my hands shake. I finally reached a servant's exit and burst out into the yard, pistol at ready. There was a carriage already gaining speed as it headed towards the London street beyond. Where was Sebastian!

My mark flared blindingly hot. I stifled a gasp and then there was someone grabbing me from behind, spinning me and slamming me against the wall. The gun fell from fingers rendered senseless by the impact.

"Hello little robin," Corey sneered, slapping his hands over my wrists and pinning them to the brick, "I've got it all figured out now. Two guests unaccounted for all this time... and now I've got it figured out. It's you. You're the little robin that slipped away. But now I've caught you... and I can finish what my dear friend started. All these preparations... everything is ready for you... now come!" He yanked hard, staggering me forwards towards the carriage. It had slowed and stopped and was waiting for us, just at the gate. "We've got a party of our own to attend, just the two of us."

* * *

Author's Note: I love dancing. When I first learned how I found that having a good partner can guide you through the steps even if you're not sure of what you're doing. Now that I've been doing it for a while now I'm the partner that gets the guys that don't know how to dance yet. They're sweet, even when I have to grab their hand and pretty much drag them up the hall. When I get to dance with someone else that knows the steps... that's the best.


	11. The Butler, Savior

Lady Elizabeth was also in the carriage. She slumped to the side, asleep. There was a lingering scent of chloroform in the air. I checked on her anxiously and then held her close, my arms wrapped protectively around her. I was frightened but I kept reminding myself that Sebastian was out there and he'd come save us both. I just had to focus on getting the evidence I needed to damn Corey in the eyes of the Yard.

"Your name threw me a bit," he said idly, "But you're far too familiar with that other fellow and him I can remember. He wore glasses then. I saw his red eyes anyway and wondered who he was. Later, after the arrests, Druitt said that he had seen his little robin dancing with someone, a stranger he didn't recognize. And then here you are, dropped in my lap in the same manner Druitt had received his robin. So who are you – honestly? You used an assumed name. I couldn't find you or him anywhere for the longest time... until now."

Who the bloody hell was he mistaking me for? Corey had accounted for all the guests except two: Sebastian and Ciel. Sebastian he recognized from his eyes. But me? Even if he hadn't gotten a good look at Druitt's little robin, there was no way-

Unless Ciel was disguised as a girl. The absurdity of the thought made me laugh despite my situation. It made sense, in a crazy sort of way. Ciel was very pretty and with a bit of effort he could easily be mistaken for a girl, which would be the perfect disguise to lure Druitt into a trap if I read the man right. Hilarious. But Corey didn't seem to find it very amusing. He glared at me, furious for not taking him seriously.

"I'm a detective," I said. No sense in making stuff up anymore. My mark burned. "I work with Sebastian sometimes. He's probably off mustering the Yard as we speak."

Corey went pale. He stuck his head out the window and barked something to the driver and then was silent as the carriage sped up. Elizabeth stirred in my arms and I whispered for her to be still and not be afraid. When she finally opened her eyes the carriage was stopping and there were more men just outside, waiting.

"No!"I cried as they pulled her from my arms, and then another was pulling me along too, dragging me through a narrow alleyway. I recognized it. Near the chandler's shop. Corey must own property here as well. They separated us and I struggled, no longer confident in Sebastian's rescue. Elizabeth tried to scream but one of the thugs got a grip around her neck and choked it off. I saw a flash of brilliant yellow curls and then I was shoved down the stairs into a dark basement and cut off from the world.

"Hurry up," Corey snapped, "Get some light."

Gas lamps flared to life. The basement was clean and mostly bare, save for a cage in the middle with the door open and a very smug Sebastian sitting on the top. He tapped at the side of his cheek with one finger.

"Well," he said pleasantly, "Took all of you long enough."

"I thought you were getting the Yard," I said. I shook the man holding me off. He was too stunned to resist.

"They're a bit slow and I thought you might need the help sooner than they could get here. So, Corey Lueder, is it?"

Someone thought to move. A gun came out and fired and I shrieked and cringed, covering my ears with my hands. It was so close! My head rung with the noise of it and there was a faint buzzing in my right ear. Sebastian was holding his hand before him, frowning at whatever he held in his palm. He said something and it took a moment for my hearing to kick back in and catch the words.

"-resorting to unpleasantness." He sounded half-pleased, half-disappointed. I wondered which was coming from the devil in him and which was from the butler. "But so be it."

And he flung his hand open. One of the thugs beside Corey pitched backwards, blood scything through the air in a thin ribbon. I was forgotten about in the ensuing chaos. Sebastian hopped off the cage as everyone's attention – and firearms – focused on him.

Lady Elizabeth wasn't safe. The first man's gun had fallen nearby. I picked it up and turned away from the tumult – not wanting to see what Sebastian was going to do – and bolted for the door. I was out into the cold London night air and off down the alleyway. It led to the river. I remembered that. My breath came in sharp little gasps and not from the exertion. I was terrified for the girl. Ciel would be angry. Francis would never forgive me. And my entire world revolved around saving that little girl – for all the ones I hadn't been able to save, for all the ones where help never came and it was always far too late.

Not this one. Not Lizzie.

"I'm coming," I whispered, and let my shoes slip off behind me so that I could run barefoot, my skirts pulled up to my knee.

She was putting up a fight. They had her down by the water's edge near a bridge where the shadows concealed them. Three men. One had her around the neck and was holding her slightly in the air, cutting off her air. She kicked and clawed and I saw fury and terror in her eyes. She was as much her mother as she was a frightened little girl and the ferocity that was Lady Francis had bred true. I skirted down the bank as she jabbed one elbow back and broke the man's nose. He cried out in pain and swung the little girl back into the underside of the bridge. She went limp and two of them heaved her into the water. She vanished from sight.

"NO!" I screamed and the gun was up between my hands and I was pulling the trigger. I didn't even hear the gunshots. Some part of me was beyond numb, beyond feeling, beyond thought. I just fired until the gun clicked empty and all three of them lay dead at the edge of the shore. I was panting.

There was blood on my hands now. Sebastian was not doing my dirty work this time. I'd done it myself.

I was crying. I discarded the gun and waded into the river, slipping on the algae-slick rock. The water was shockingly cold, so cold it forced my air out in painful gasps and I could only breath a tiny bit at a time. It was an effort of will to fill my lungs and duck underwater. I opened my eyes and felt the water suffuse my dress and pull me down. There was so little light. My eyes burned. I clawed about with splayed fingers, willing myself to find her. I swore I'd save her. I'd sooner drown here in the river than leave her behind.

There. A glimpse of gold. I pushed off the bottom and felt the mud drift in a cloud around me and I moved forwards, agonizingly slow, and my chest started to burn in warning. My hands closed around fabric, around a cold and limp body, and I wrapped my arms around Elizabeth and pulled. She came free of the bottom and drifted against my chest and I kicked off, straining to reach the surface. The mud dissolved under my feet and I floundered, unable to get the purchase I needed to get moving. I kicked, but the dress weighed so much! Elizabeth weighed so much and I could barely swim even unencumbered.

I saw Sebastian. It was like in my dreams, his face mockingly brilliant, those red eyes burning like fire, and he gently pulled Elizabeth from my arms. I floated there, the last of my air running out and my mind starting to shut down. I saw him smile. His hair floated around him like a black halo. And he vanished back into the darkness of the river, leaving me with the touch of his hands on my skin. The mark on my arm felt like fire, like claws were rending my flesh apart, and I realized I was going to die with it still in my skin.

What would happen to my soul?

I convulsed and the pain became unbearable. I screamed in agony and water flooded my mouth, throat, and everything narrowed in and the world around me vanished.

There was pressure on my chest, just below the diaphragm, and I sucked in air, gasping, and it turned into violent coughing that curled my body in on itself. Someone rolled me onto my side and I vomited until there wasn't anything else and I lay there, cradled in a lap, too weak to do anything but revel in the fact I was breathing. My arm hurt so bad I thought I would die from it. There was a hand around my waist and another on my neck, two fingers just against where he could feel my pulse. Gloved hands.

"Sebastian," I said weakly, "I thought you were going to let me die."

"I thought about it," he said softly and I could barely hear the words, "But my master has given me orders to the contrary."

Thank God for Ciel. I wept then, shaking with gratitude that I was alive.

* * *

The Yard didn't harry us. From the snippets I heard, Corey had been detained for kidnapping and was going to be investigated for murder. The commanding officer promised that he'd be by later to ask questions but Lady Elizabeth's status ensured he'd leave us alone for a good while yet. They found a coach and Sebastian took us home to Lady Francis's manor. I sat in the back with Lady Elizabeth, wrapped in blankets, shivering violently and both of us were crying. Neither of us said anything.

Lady Francis was home, waiting, and she whisked her daughter off with barely a look at Sebastian. She glanced at me long enough to ensure I was still breathing and standing upright. I found myself leaning against Sebastian and wondered at what point I had decided it was safe to rely on him. He escorted me upstairs and allowed a maid to hang about long enough to build up a fire. Then he shooed her out. She looked between the two of us and a sly look came over her face.

"I'll keep the Lady at bay," she whispered and was gone.

"Sebastian," I said evenly, sitting as close to the fire as I dared, still shivering violently, "What impression are you trying to give?"

"One that ensures we're left alone," he replied, "Let's get you out of that."

"Sebastian-!"

He frowned at me and pulled a thick nightgown from the dresser and draped it over a nearby chair.

"I'm not sure what impression you have," he said dispassionately, "but you need to get out of that wet dress before you catch cold."

I was silent as I unlaced it. The heat from the fire was like bliss against my skin and I sat there naked to the waist with a towel around my shoulders. Sebastian dropped a second one over my hair.

"What about you?" I asked. He was still quite sodden from his own trip in the river.

"Devils don't catch cold. Let me see your arm."

He knelt and I let the towel slip so that he could see. I didn't seem to care anymore how immodest I was in front of him. He had held my life in his hands – what more was left to give up?

"Just so we're clear," I said evenly, watching the fire, "what sort of impression should I have about you?"

The devil pulled off one glove and I caught a glimpse of the circle and star out of the corner of my eye. He poked at the mark on my arm and I closed my eyes and swallowed hard.

"I am one hell of a butler," he said, "Nothing more."

His fingers dug into the skin around the mark and I cried out, my mind going blank as fire lanced all the way down to my wrist. He drug his fingernails across the surface, as if he were peeling my very skin off, and then he pulled his hand away and I went limp. There was blood on Sebastian's fingers and he carefully licked them clean, a hungry look in his eyes. They glinted like fire. I shivered.

Gingerly, I reached a hand up and brushed it along where the mark had been. There were some very tiny lines there. I twisted to look. I could see a couple lines of scar tissue, two points of the star and a quarter of the circle. Just a funny scar to the casual observer. Otherwise, the mark was gone.

"Best to be rid of it now that the case is over," he said, "I think it worked well."

"Did it?"

"I was able to track you much faster than I would have without it. It might have even saved your and Lady Elizabeth's life."

"What happens now?"

"You get paid and go home. I'll handle the Yard. But that can all come later – let's get you dressed first."

And he threw the nightgown on top of my head.

* * *

I met with Lady Francis the next morning. She wasn't terribly pleased that her daughter had been in harm's way but I think she blamed Sebastian more than me. I wondered if perhaps her anger towards me for not fully protecting her daughter was mitigated by her gratitude for pulling her out of the river, and so she got mad at the other person responsible. Regardless, it was a relief. Sebastian was a devil. He could handle her ire.

I made my farewells to Lady Elizabeth. Francis had finally told her what I really was and Lizzie didn't seem to mind.

"You'll come visit, right?" she cried, hugging me about the waist, "You live in London, so it won't be hard."

"I'm not a peer," I said gently.

"I don't care! You're my friend and that's all that matters. We'll be in London a little while longer so come round on Saturday and we'll go out together. Promise."

It wasn't so much a question as a demand. She glared up at me. I sensed Lady Francis watching nearby and I resisted the urge to look up and see if her mother approved or not. I had risked my life for her.

"I promise," I said and Lizzie's face lit up with delight.

It had been worth it for that. Everything had been worth it.

Sebastian took me out to Ciel's manor the next day. I met with the young lord in his study and he seemed somewhat disinterested in my report. At least, that is, until I asked him about who the little robin was.

"It seems to me," I said, "I was being mistaken for the other guest on that list that had appeared under an assumed identity. But who on earth was I being mistaken for, since the other guest was Sebastian?"

Ciel looked horrified. I suddenly felt sorry for him. He was, after all, still a child and here he was about to be embarrassed before an adult, a woman, and a commoner. There wasn't enough maturity in him to put the entire thing in perspective and I was glad to see it – Ciel always saddened me somewhat, for he seemed torn between what he was and what he was forcing himself to be. Head of Phantomhive. Still a child.

"Look at me, as if I have any right to talk," I said dismissively, "I'm a woman pretending to be a detective."

And the matter was dropped. Ciel sat back in his chair, somewhat relieved.

"You pretend very well," he said, "Thank you for protecting Elizabeth."

I wanted to say that it was nothing, that anyone else would have done the same. We had both spent too much time dirtying our hands to know that was only a comforting lie, however, and I didn't say anything at all.

The constables did drop by a few days after I returned to my apartments in London. They were very brief. I wasn't sure if they had been bullied into not bothering me overly much by Ciel and Sebastian, or if they were offended that a woman had solved the case. They didn't ask about the men I had shot. I was exceedingly grateful for that. I had gone for this long without killing anyone and now I had the blood of three men on my hands. They weren't innocent men, true, but it was blood nonetheless. I wasn't sure how I felt about that. Part of me was shocked at how easy it had been. Another part of me was glad it had come so simply, glad that I had done it once and could do it again should the need ever arise. After all, Sebastian wouldn't be around to protect me all the time. Perhaps never again, should my path not cross with Ciel's.

I wasn't sure how I felt about that either.

I sometimes woke up in the night, starting awake with my heart beating like a caged bird. I'd sit in the dark for a long time after that, unwilling to go back to sleep, and wonder about what I thought and felt. He did interest me. He confused me. It was maddening – it was like the one puzzle I couldn't solve and the more I thought about it the more layers I discovered.

When I finally did sink back to sleep, he haunted my dreams. They were like before with the dark and the water, but this time I lay on the shore with him and when I opened my eyes he was leaning over me, his hand not checking to see that I was breathing and alive, but cradling my head and his lips would part and lower to meet mine for a kiss. But we never touched – the dream would slide away like mist and I would be left with a feeling like those last moments at the bottom of the river, when I felt life slip away and surrendered my soul to the devil's keeping.

END

* * *

Author's Note: I debated on adding romance to this. In the end, I realized it was inevitable, but not in the traditional romance sort of way. (for one thing, I'm not a big fan of romance) Sebastian is attractive and Bridget relies on him in a way she doesn't rely on any other man she knows – so there's going to be some attraction on her end. But are the feelings mutual? Well, it's Sebastian. He's a devil. He's manipulative. He's dangerous. And I want that to be the dynamic in their relationship – Bridget falling for the one person she shouldn't and Sebastian being what he is in response. Poor Ciel. He really got left out in the cold on this one. Maybe if I write a third one he'll show up more.

...or not.

(and enjoy the two updates in a row, I got started on this and got excited and couldn't stop until I reached the end)


End file.
